me and My idol HUNBAEK (HIATUS)
by Huncloud94
Summary: Gak ada summarynya intinya ini HUNBAEK,SEBAEK GS for uke,happy reading:*
1. Chapter 1

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN] GS for Uke

Chap :1

Tuuut…tuuut..tut 'kemana luhan kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan ku' batin pria yang tengah menghubungi seseorang sambil mondar-mandir.

"sudahlah sehun-ah mungkin luhan sedang istirahat, dia juga seorang artis yang memiliki jadwal syuting yang banyak, kau juga harus beristirahat sehun-ah" itu suara dari menager sehun yang mulai jengah melihat tingkah sehun yang sedari tadi khawatir dengan kekasihnya, menager? Kekasih?. Ya sehun adalah actor muda yang sangat tampan berbakat sudah banyak drama dan film yang iya bintangi, dia juga banyak membintangi iklan sebagai brand ambassador, dia juga sering menjadi model majalah , bisa dikatakan sehun adalah actor yang sangat berbakat di usia 23 tahun sehingga mendapatkan cinta yang banyak dari fans, dia juga mempunyai pasangan yang sempurna yaitu Xi luhan aktris berdarah china-korea ini menjadi pasangan main sehun dalam dramanya 3 tahun lalu dan mendapat perhatian yang besar karena mereka sangat memiliki chemistry, karena sering di pasangkan dalam setiap iklan produk sebagai pasangan serasi , sehun dan luhan menjadi dekat satu sama lain,dan menjalin hubungan yang sangat di dukung oleh fans-fans mereka masing-masing, kehidupan sehun sangatlah sempurna memiliki luhan disisinya, sehun sangat mencintai luhan sejak pandangan pertama hingga kini setelah 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka, tapi hidup juga belumlah lengkap tanpa persaingan dan para pembenci kehidupan sehun yang indah, cukup banyak yang tidak menyukai sehun menganggap dia tidak cocok dengan luhan yang sangat cantik, salah satunya adalah chanyeol rivalnya dari dulu, chanyeol juga adalah seorang actor yang berbakat,tampan berbadan atletis dan muda, dia juga banyak menghasikan prestasi dan di cintai oleh fansnya, sejak sehun pertama kali debut di bidang acting maka chanyeol adalah rival terbesarnya. Dan hal yang membuat sehun gelisah saat ini adalah chanyeol adalah lawan main kekasihnya untuk sebuah drama china itu sudah di mulai sejak 4 bulan yang lalu, 4 bulan yang lalu juga sehun khawatir tapi luhan bisa menenangkan kekasihnya dan akan menjamin bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dengan chanyeol dia akan seprofesional mungkin padahal sehun sudah meminta luhan untuk tidak menerima tawaran tersebut, sekarang sehun menjadi gelisah bukan hanya jauh dari kekasihnya di china tapi mengingat pertemuannya dengan chanyeol saat siang tadi di studio salah satu stasiun tv.

Flashback

"wah wah lihat siapa ini, oh sehun kau tampak bahagia sepertinya"chanyeol menyapa sehun saat berpapasan di koridor keluar masuk gedung. Sehun tidak ingin membuang waktunya ia tau dari nada bicara chanyeol yang seperti akan menyombongkan diri tentang rating dramanya bersama kekasihnya, sehun bangga akan peningkatan rating film kekasihnya tapi tidak untuk memuji acting chanyeol, sehun coba untuk menhindar dengan hanya tersenyum dan ingin berjalan pergi, tapi chanyeol..

"senang berjauhan dengan kekasih cantikmu sehun-shi?, kau tahu kekasih mu juga senang jauh dari mu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan kau tahu dia lebih bahagia bersama dengan ku" ucap chanyeol sedikit berbisik di akhir kalimatnya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sehun membuat sehun berang, hampir saja dia melayangkan pukulan mautnya yang membuat chanyeol di pastikan akan di rawat serius di rumah sakit,

"sabar sehun jangan terpancing, dia hanya ingin membuat mood mu rusak sehun-ah" melihat sehun mengepalakan tangannya terlihat buku-buku tangannya memutih menandakan dia sudah sangat marah dengan chanyeol, suho selaku menager menghentikan sehun agar tidak terpancing demi kepentingan dirinya. 'apa maksud pria idiot ini kami? Hah dasar lelaki gila aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang kalau tidak di tahan suho hyung' kesal sehun dalam hati.

"hahaha kau tidak marahkan sehun? Sepertinya kau sudah tahu itu kan, oh ya aku tertarik dengan kekasih mu, sangat tertarik sehun,nanti malam kami juga akan bertemu" ucap chanyeol kembali berbisik di akhir kalimatnya. Sehun masih setia menahan amarahnya karna suho memegang tangannya, chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi sehun dan dia ingin pergi sebelum pergi chanyeol sekali lagi memancing marah sehun.

"ah sebaiknya aku harus cepat pulang ke china sehun dan suho hyung, mungkin ru-sa-ku sudah menunggu ku hahaha"chanyeol menambahkan penekanan di kalimat rusaku. Sehun melebarkan matanya itu adalah panggilan kesayangannya pada luhan dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Chanyeol menghilang, setan itu sudah pergi batin sehun tapi perkataan chanyeol terus menghantui sehun,dia khawatir dengan kekasihnya.

Flashback end

"ya tuhan luhaaan dimana kamu sayang, kenapa tidak mengangkat telfon ku juga"ucap sehun sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang terus menghubungkan panggilan yang belum dijawab oleh luhan.

"sehun-ah sudahlah kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan luhan dia pasti baik-baik saja, jangan percaya pada omongan chanyeol sehun-ah" ucap suho lagi

"hyung.. ah hyung tidak tau rasanya, seandainya ini terjadi pada hyung dan yixing noona apa yang hyung lakukan?" sehun memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat suho terdiam dan berfikir kembali.

"ah sudahlah aku tidak tahan. Hyung siapkan perjalanan ku menuju china malam ini aku sudah tidak tahan"ucap sehun

"tapi sehun-"

"hyung perjalan china korea hanya 2 jam aku akan segera kembali ketika memastiakan luhan baik-baik saja dan jauh dari park setan itu" ucap sehun kesal

"baiklah aku akan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan mu di china, persiapkanlah dirimu"

"whoa hyung jjang, trims hyung" ucap sehun girang

Setelah menempuh perjalan korea-china sehun langsung menuju apartement tempat luhan tinggal beberapa bulan sehun sudah pernah kemari saat pertama kali luhan kembali ke china memulai syuting bersama chanyeol, 'apa password nya masih tetap sama' sehun memencet tanggal jadian mereka tapi itu salah 'ah apa hari ulangtahunku?' batin sehun lagi tetapi tetap salah ' mungkinkah hari ulang tahun luhan' lalu sehun memencet tombol dan terbukalah pintu apartemen itu, sehun berjalan masuk apartemen luhan, sehun melihat sepatu heels merah luhan hadiah sehun 'ah syukurlah dia di rumah tapi sepatu pria siapa ini, jangan-jangan..' sehun terus berjalan mengabaikan semua pikiran buruknya dia berjalan masuk, hening sepertinya luhan tidur batin sehun tapi sehun terkejut saat melihat gaun berwarna merah muda dan baju kemeja hitam berserakan dilantai ruang tamu apartemen luhan, pikiran sehun makin kacau, matanya mulai panas dan merah, dia langsung menuju kamar luhan dan membuka pintu luhan dengan kuat dan..

Sehun terkejut, hatinya benar-benar hancur melihat kekasih yang dia cintai tidur seranjang dengan nyenyaknya di pelukan pria lain yang dia ketahui adalah chanyeol,dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak sehun inginkan, iya luhan dan chanyeol habis melawati malam panas mereka seperti mata sehun mengalir begitu saja, teramat sakit kenyataan ini membuat sehun kalap dan langsung menarik chanyeol dan menghajarnya tanpa babibu

BAGH BUUGH BUGHH

"BAJINGAN, DASAR BAJINGAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU, MATI SAJA KAU" sehun terus menghajar chanyeol, chanyeol tidak sempat terkejut langsung di hajar dengan brutalnya oleh sehun sampai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya melihat itu luhan mengenakan kaos asal dan menangis sambil melindungi chanyeol

"sehun hentikaaan kumohon sehun tolong jangan sakiti chanyeol" luhan terisak melindungi chanyeol dengan tubuhnya.

Melihat luhan begitu gigihnya melindungi chanyeol, sehun mengakhirinya dengan menendang kuat perut chanyeol dan sontak saja luhan menjerit

"sehuuuuun kumohon hiks" luhan makin terisak.

"kau melindunginya luhan, aku kekasih mu kenapa bisa-bisanya kau..dengannya..di belakangku?, bahkan ketika kau ku cium saja, kau menolak ku, bagaimana bisa luhan?" ucap sehun sambil menangis tidak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan luhan menyelingkuhinya.

"ini semua salah mu, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, kau slalu sibuk dengan dunia mu tidak pernah peduli bagaimana perasaan ku ketika aku bersama pria lain yang bahkan hanya teman ku kau terlalu protektif pada ku aku muak, aku hanya mencintai chanyeol, ya tentu saja tidur dengannya, menyerahkan tubuhku padanya karena aku mencintainya, aku men-cin-ta-i-nya"luhan memberi penekanan

Plaaak

Iya sehun menampar luhan kuat hingga luhan tersungkur bersama chanyeol, habis sudah perasaan sayang dan cinta sehun pada luhan, tidak ada lagi luhan di hatinya dia sangat membenci gadis itu.

"jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku lagi bitch, bahkan aku menyesal mencintaimu dengan tulus kau tidak pantas untuk ku." sehun pergi meninggalkan luhan dan chanyeol yang tersenyum menunjukan kemenangan walau dengan gigi yang dihias dengan darah hasil perbuatan sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

 **KYAA FF HUNBAEK**

 **sebenernya aku itu bukan hunbaek atau hunhan aku itu sehun stan jadi intinya buat ff kalo sehun itu pemerean utamanya.**

 **maaf kalo ff ini bnayak typonya soalnya gak sabar buat publish**

 **aku nambahin daftar ff aku, aku emang masih baru banget di dunia ff, mian tapi bantu semangat ya.. dengan kalo suka cerita ku jangan lupa reviewnya muuaaach *ketjup sayang**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap : 2

3 minggu setelah kepulangannya dari China Sehun terlihat kacau dan slalu berbuat sesuka hati mulai dari mabuk-mabukan dan merusak fasilitas umum bahkan masalah Sehun selalu menjadi tranding topic di media social, itu membuat nama Sehun sedikit menurun di mata masyarakat setelah itu konfirmasi dari pihak Chanyeol dan Luhan tentang pertunangan mereka membuat, masyarakat tahu tentang penyebab hancurnya perilaku Sehun sekarang.

"astaga Sehun-ah bisakah kau membuat ku tenang, ku mohon professional lah, kau tahu hampir beberapa kontrak iklan menarik kontraknya, apa kau tidak bisa professional, ini hanya permainan chanyeol yang menyerang titik lemah mu yaitu luhan"ucap Suho ketika pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Sehun setelah dia membiarkan Sehun selama ini dan berakhir dengan Suho yang harus menjamin Sehun di penjara tadi malam, karena Sehun membuat kekacauan di halte bis menghajar pencuri dalam keadaan mabuk sampai sekarat, Sehun hampir disalah pahami oleh polisi karena dia mabuk ternyata dia hanya menolong ibu-ibu yang di curi dompetnya.

Sehun memicingkan matanya dan memberikan Suho tatapan membunuh miliknya.

"jangan sebutkan nama bitch itu, aku muak dengan namanya"Suho yang di tatap langsung memberikan gesture minta maaf tanpa suara dan undur diri.

Sehun mulai tenang lagi tapi ketika melihat sekeliling rumahnya dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman ada banyak kenangan dengan Luhan disini, Sehun menatap lantai banyak hadiah dari fans menjadi perhatiannya, dia berjongkok berhadapan dengan tumpukan hadiah itu Sehun mulai melihat hadiah dan note kecil yang diselipkan oleh fansnya, ' _oppa him oppa hwaihting_ ' ' _oppa kau tampan,kau yang terbaik jauhi saja jalang itu' 'oppa aku mencintaimu bagaimana kita menikah dan menampar mereka dengan berita pernikahan mu, aku cantik loh oppa'_ Sehun tersenyum melihat hadiah dan note yang di tulis oleh fans-fans yang masih setia dengannya, mata Sehun tertuju pada tumpukan komik dengan file lengkap diikat pita merah dan ada note juga di atasnya

"the hero? Hmm siapa yang memberi in" Sehun membaca note nya ' _hai sehun-shi aku Hyun penulis komik ini aku mengahadiahimu secara khusus komik ini, aku tahu mungkin sekarang hati mu sedang mengalami masa yang berat, ini hanya hiburan dan for your information komik ini terinspirasi dari mu, kau adalah idola ku hihihi aku adalah penulis terkenal dan aku juga memiliki idola, iya itu kau My Rigel Star, cepat sembuh ya buat hatinya, kami fans mu selalu mendukungmu:*_ '

Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat note ini padahal biasa saja tapi membuat hatinya berdegup, Sehun membawa tumpukan komik itu ke atas meja dan berbaring di sofa membuka komik the hero di mulai dari file membaca sambil berbaring,tidak terasa sehun terhipnotis dan terus membaca komik itu melewati waktu hingga jam makan malam tiba, dengan bahasa komik yang ringan banyak pertualangan dan kebaikan yang dilakukan si hero bersama pasangannya si heroin dengan genre action dan romantic Sehun melupakan perasaanya yang terluka, Sehun selesai dengan komiknya beberapa file komik dalam waktu satu harian, ya sehun adalah maniak komik sebelum dia di sibukan oleh jadwal yang padat dan hoby itu berkurang setelah dia mengurusi kehidupan cintanya dari itu tidak heran Sehun mampu menghabiskan 15 file dalam waktu singkat.

"ah sudah malam ternyata, aku lapar" Sehun menutup komiknya dan melihat jam sambil memegang perutnya dia merasakan lapar, dia mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah tapi dia sadar kalau Suho membawa mobilnya, akhirnya sehun berjalan ke halte untuk menaiki bis, ia ingin makan kalguksu dan minum bubble kesukaanya.

Sehun menaiki bisnya, dia mendapatkan tempat duduknya di sebelah gadis SMA yang sepertinya baru saja pulang les tambahan, mata gadis itu membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sampingnya,dia masih dalam mode kagetnya, ketika Sehun menoleh dan memberikan senyumanya maka pingsanlah gadis tadi *canda deng

"Se..Sehun op..pa" gadis di sebelah Sehun gugup menyapa sehun

"ne..apa kau baru pulang sekolah" Tanya Sehun setelahnya memberikan senyuman manis lagi.

"apa benar anda Sehun oppa, whow oppa benar-benar tampan kyaaaaa"teriak gadis tadi membuat penumpang yang tadinya juga menduga apakah itu oh Sehun si actor berprestasi itu dan mereka mendapatkan jawaban dari teriakan gadis itu, langsung saja mereka menyiapkan ponsel canggih mereka untuk mengabadikan momen satu bis bersama Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersipu melihat penumpang yang terus senyum-senyum meneriaki namnya, Sehun bahagia karena penumpang bis itu tidak agresif untuk mengambil foto bahkan mereka bersantai berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-shi anda mau pergi kemana?" Tanya seorang penumpang pria yang masih di bilang muda.

"aku lapar aku ingin makan kalguksu di tempat biasa aku makan, itu sangat enak, tapi mobilku di bawa oleh menager ku jadi aku harus naik bis" jawab Sehun ramah. Dan penumpang sedang ber 'oh' ria mendengar jawaban sehun

"oppa, apa oppa masih sakit hati dengan luhan 'itu' kalau masih ayo kita menikah saja" teriak seorang gadis SMA yg duduk di samping seorang namja yang juga masih berseragam SMA.

"YAAK aku ini masih pacar mu" balas namja disebelah gadis itu. dan gadis itu pun di teriaki oleh penumpang yang lain.

"hoooooo bahkan kau juga tidak setia" teriak seorang gadis muda di kursi belakang, Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat (lagi) melihat penumpang-penumpang bis tersebut, saat di halte banyak penumpang lain yang masuk termasuk seorang nenek yang berjalan terbungkuk, Sehun benar-benar iba melihatnya, notabenya Sehun adalah pemuda yang memilki hati yang sangat baik hanya karena kasus dia di selingkuhi belakangan ini membuatnya terguncang dan kacau bahkan berbuat onar, tapi Sehun tetap lah sehun dia akan baik pada semua orang buktinya sehun sekarang menawarkan kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki kepada si nenek.

"halmonie silahkan duduk disini saja, sebentar lagi juga saya akan turun"ucap Sehun ramah dibubuhi senyum manisnya yang menghipnotis seluruh penumpang bis itu

"benarkah tidak apa-apa? Terimakasih anak muda, kau sungguh tampan baik hati maupun rupa" ucap sang nenek dihadiahi terikan ala fangirl oleh gadis-gadis satu bis, Sehun hanya tersenyum, di perhentian berikutnya sehun turun dan tidak beberapa lama sehun sampai di kedai kalguksu kesukaanya.

.

Sehun masih mimpi indah di kasur nyamannya, tapi suara suho, manager pendeknya itu membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

"aaaissh Sehun cepat bangun dari tadi aku memanggil mu, dasar kau kerbau" ucap Suho kesal

Mendengar penghinaan Suho, Sehun langsung terduduk dan menatap nyalang ke arah Suho, Suho yang di tatap menelan ludah nya kasar dan melembut.

"dasar _hyung_ pendek siapa yang kau bilang kerbau hah? Kau mau mati dan membuat status Yixing noona janda huh?" kesal sehun

"YAAK bocah kau boleh bilang aku pen- 'Suho menghentikan kalimat pendeknya' ah itu kau boleh bilang karena itu mungkin fakta tapi mau ngubah Yixing janda kau duluan yang aku matikan mau kau?" tantang Suho

"ada apa sih _hyung_ , actor tampan mu ini masih sangat mengantuk kumohon, bukankah aku tidak ada jadwal?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ini Sehun-ah berita tentang mu menjadi tranding topic di pencarian seluruh SNS di dunia Sehun, karena perbuatan mu semalam" ucap Suho bersemangat

"astaga hyung memangnya apa yang ku lakukan sampai seluruh dunia membaca berita ku, apa hanya makan kalguksu sebuah kesalahan?" Tanya Sehun polos benar-benar takut terhadap berita akhir-akhir ini

"ah aniya, Sehun-ah kau semalam pergi makan kalguksu?, jadi kau mengendarai bis?" Tanya Suho

"iya hyung, hah atau jangan-jangan itu yang menjadi tranding topic?"Tanya Sehun terkejut

"mmm benar tentang kau membagi kursi mu dengan wanita tua, tentang kau dekat dengan nyonya han pemilik kedai kalguksu semuanya jadi tranding" jawab Suho sambil mengaguk bangga

"apanya yang aneh sampai dunia harus membacanya?" Sehun masih belum mengerti ucapan Suho

"astaga kau lihat berita banyak fans mu yang mengatakan perangai baik mu sudah kembali, Sehun yang di cintai dan di bangga kan masyarakat korea kembali dan kau tahu hun-an dari tadi ponselku tidak berhenti berdering untuk melanjutkan kontrak dengan mu"

"benarkah hyung? Ah senangnya" ucap Sehun lega tidak ada lagi berita buruk, sehun rasa kini aman sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke kamarnya dia bermonolog dalam hati 'aku harus pindah dari sini'

Selesai Sehun mandi Sehun mengemas beberapa barangnya, dia ingin memilih barang mana yang akan dia bawa ke tempat persembunyianya Sehun ingin pindah, tanpa di ketahui oleh Suho bukan maksud menghindar hanya saja ia ingin memilki tempat untuk privasinya sendiri, sambil memilih barang sehun melihat kembali tumpukan komik yang dia baca dan mengambil secarik kertas note dari si penulis komik,sambil tersenyum Sehun berkata.

" _gumawo_ Hyun-ah, aku dan hatiku sudah sembuh Hyun-ah berkat komikmu yang menarik ini aku terdorong untuk berfikir yah memang terkadang hidup selucu dan semenyebalkan itu,tapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara kita menjalani dan menikmatinya bukan bagaimana cara kita terus memikirkannya, apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan heroin (tokoh utama wanita) ku seperti hero (tokoh utama pria) dalam komik ini apakah aku akan menemukan heroin yang sempurna seperti yong in untuk kang so seperti komik mu hyun-ah?" ucap Sehun sambil berfikir , dia mengucapkan gumawo dan memanggil hyun pengarang komik yang bahkan seluruh orang di dunia ini yang membaca komiknya tidak tahu seperti apa rupanya, tetapi dia memanggil dengan akrabnya,seperti sudah mengenal lama.

"dan harapan terbesarku adalah bertemu dengan mu, untuk mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum memandangi note yang ada di tangannya.

Sehun masih terus berbaringan di tempat tidur king sizenya dengan nyaman sampai ada notifikasi yang membuat Sehun girang, sehun memiliki fake akun untuk mengikuti akun pengarang komik kesayangannya dan membuat notifikasi aktif ketika sang pengarang memiliki berita baru yang akan di suguhkan kepada para readers setianya.

'tonight at kimpo book store in YUN super mall, Black wings comic will be released, thank you all for your great love and supports:*'

"yuhuuuu I'll be thare tonight" sehun girang mendapat notifikasi dari pengarangnya. Sebelum mempersiapkan diri sehun kembali melihat postingan pengarangnya itu, banyak yang meninggalkan komentar, Sehun menyeritkan dahi saat ramai yang membicarakan kalau pengarangnya akan berada disana juga, banyak yang bertanya apa jenis kelamin pengarang tersebut, asli orang korea kah pengarang itu, dan ada yang juga tidak sabar jika benar Hyun akan datang ke acara perilisan komik terbarunya,itulah hasil komentar dari pembaca setia Hyun.

"hmm benar juga tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa Hyun itu, baiklah kalau memang dia datang malam ini aku akan mempersiapkan diriku"senyum sumringah Sehun terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

TBC

 **MAKASIH BUAANYAAAK buat rivew nya, seneng banget banyak yang sukan hunbaek, mereka bedua cimut kan yak?**

 **mau nyulik mereka dua tau gak, tapi sorry banget di chap ini baekkienya belom muncul. makasih juga buat masukan tentang cara penulisan ff nya makasih ya..**

 **masih seputar sehun sih** ** _jeongmal mianhae_** **..**

 **gak apa-apa kan aku bakal update cerita ini hari minggu sama senin dan buat cerita Rettungsleine [Hunhan,hunbaek, chanbaek] itu bakal di update hari sabtu sama minggu..**

 **terus review ya..** ** _"saranghae buing buing_** **:*"**


	3. Chapter 3

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap : 3

Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke YUN Super Mall dengan menggunakan pelindung agar tidak di kenali oleh orang lain, maklum Sehun kan memang actor yang juga sedang naik daun. Sehun bergegas mengendarai audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dan tidak beberapa lama sampailah ia di YUN SM langsung menuju toko buku kimpo tempat perilisan komik baru Hyun, banyak yang sudah datang menunggu, apakah benar Hyun datang kali ini, Sehun berhasil masuk, ke toko buku tanpa di curigai, Sehun akhirnya menerima komik yang baru di rilis, 'apa pria jangkung itu Hyun si pengarang' batin Sehun menilai orang-orang yang berada di panggung, ada sesosok pria tinggi dengan perawakan seperti bule cukup tampan dan MC acara yang sejak tadi memimpin acara,

"yak silahkan perkenalkan diri anda tuan, apakah anda Hyun?" Tanya MC

"ah no, hello readers I'm Kris Wu , manager dari Hyun, maafkan dia tidak bisa hadir kemari karena dia memang memiliki perjanjian dengan dirinya kalau dia akan menjadi pengarang komik yang misterius hahaha, Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan komik yang.." ucap manager hyun yang membuat teriakan oleh penggemar setia hyun, lain dengan Sehun dia merasa kesal ntah apa sebabnya, dia tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita si manager Hyun, dia pun membayar buku pada kasir dan meninggalkan toko buku itu, tidak di sangka ada sekumpulan gadis yang mungkin adalah fans fanatiknya yang tahu betul itu adalah tubuhnya.

"aaaah bukan kah itu Sehun oppa? Oppa oppa" teriak gadis-gadis itu

Beruntung Sehun berada dalam jarak yang jauh dari mereka sehingga Sehun bisa melariakan diri, Sehun melarikan diri ke toilet umum terdekat.

'sial'batin Sehun kenapa bisa salah masuk ke toilet wanita, pada saat itu toilet terlihat sepi lalu muncul di balik salah satu bilik toilet seorang gadis berambut lumayan panjang berwarna coklat keemasan dia mebulatkan mata dan mulutnya bersamaan terkejut melihat ada pria di Toilet wanita tapi dia lebih di buat terkejut lagi saat Sehun membuka topi dan langsung membawa gadis itu ke dalam bilik tempat dia keluar tadi. Gadis tadi yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahan oleh tangan Sehun.

"mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mm-" gumam si gadis

"ku mohon tolong aku, aku berjanji akan membalas mu, di luar fans ku sedang mengejarku, aku sungguh takut liburan ku berantakan, ini adalah hari terakhir aku libur" ucap Sehun sambil memandang mata gadis itu, 'indah' batin Sehun ketika melihat onxy hitam wanita itu

"mmm mmm mm" ucap gadis itu lagi

"hah apa suara mu tidak jelas, 'dan barulah Sehun tersadar kalau tangannya mendekap gadis itu "ah maafkan aku"

"te nang sajah ten tu aku akan meno long mu ah ha ha" ucap gadis itu tersenggal senggal

Gadis itu langsung memberikan gerture untuk diam saat mendengar ada orang lain yang masuk toilet, dia merangkul leher Sehun mereka cukup dekat, pipi mereka saling menempel,bulu mata Sehun yang indah bersentuhan dengan bulu mata gadis itu, coba bayangkan sedekat apa mereka itu, hal itu membuat sehun membeku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan rangkulannya, gadis itu coba mengecek ke luar sebentar dan kembali kedalam bilik lagi sambil berbisik.

"ada dua orang wanita muda yang kemungkinan besar mengenal mu" bisik gadis itu.

"lalu bagaimana caraku keluar?" tanya Sehun panic, sambil memelankan suaranya, ya dia tidak mau harus ada masalah lagi karna ini adalah golden week nya dimana tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya dan tak ada yang akan di ganggu Sehun termasuk Suho manager dan teman kerjanya.

"tenangkanlah dirimu dulu oppa" ucap gadis itu menujukan eyesmilenya membuat Sehun tertegun beberapa saat.

"ah kesalnya, apa-apaan Hyun itu, dia sungguh tidak adil pada prinsipnya, dia mengabaikan persaan kita penggemarnya, bahkan kita tidak tau jenis kelaminya" ucap salah satu gadis yang berada di toilet yang sama dengan Sehun dan gadis yang menolong Sehun.

"aiish kau ini masih berharap Hyun itu pria tampan?, kita kalau mencintai karyanya harus mendukung apapun pilhannya menurutku itu hak Hyun sebagai privasinya, toh lagi pula sejak komik pertamanya memang selalu begitu bukan?"ucap gadis yang satunya lagi.

Mendengar percakapan itu seketika Sehun melemas, menurutnya apa tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk berjumpa dengan Hyun dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Gadis yang ada bersama Sehun melihat Sehun lemas menjadi khawatir, ' _apa yang terjadi, benar di sini sesak mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, gawat dia harus bertahan'_

"oppa pakailah baju ini dan gunakan wig dan kacamata ini, menyamarlah jadi wanita biar kita bisa keluar." Ucap wanita tadi Sehun hanya diam melihat gadis tadi membuka wig yang ada di kepalanya ternyata dia menggunakan wig batin Sehun, dan Sehun pun mengikuti rencana gadis yang ingin menolongnya, gadis itu keluar menghampiri gadis yang tadi sedang bercakap-cakap, meninggalkan Sehun mengganti bajunya, Sehun memakai wig dan meletakan baju pria di tas gadis yang menolongnya tadi,sesuai perintah gadis itu, Sehun pun keluar memakai dress peach selutut dan mengenkan wig dan kacamata membuat dua gadis bahkan gadis yang menolongnya terkagum, cantik sekali.

"ah Minhun unnie sudah selesai, terimakasih tas ku, sini aku pakaikan lipstick biar Myun Jun oppa makin cinta pada unnie" gadis yang menolong Sehun sedang membuat drama, dia mengeluarkan dompet berisi kosmetik di dalam tas ranselnya dan memberikan lipstik pada bibir Sehun, Sehun tidak menolak dan hanya diam saja agar tidak ketahuan, begitu indahnya bibir Sehun di pakaikan lipstick membuat gadis itu terdiam memandangi bibir Sehun dalam jarak dekat, Sehun kembali diam, dia bingung harus berbuat apa ketika di tatap

"ah cantik sekali unnie ini, aku sungguh iri" ucap salah seorang gadis menginstruksi kesadaran gadis yang menolong Sehun tadi dan dengan cepat membawa Sehun keluar dari toilet dan keluar dari mall itu menuju parkiran.

"apa-apaan dengan gadis berambut hitam itu, kenapa dia protektif sekali dengan unnienya, dan lihat dia meninggalkan dompet kosmetiknya" ucap gadis yang dari tadi tidak berhenti berkomentar.

Gadis yang menolong Sehun menunggu Sehun mengganti bajunya dengan yang normal, di luar mobil audi Sehun yang terparkir, situasi di lokasi parkir dalam keadaan yang sepi dan Sehun pun keluar sambil mengembalikan pakaian dan wig wanita itu.

"gamsahamnida atas pertolongan mu.."Sehun menujuk gadis itu bingung karena dia belum mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"jeo neun Byun Baekhyun-ieyo"ucap gadis itu dengan eyesmilenya, itu membuat sehun juga terkejut, dan ikut tersenyum, lagi sehun meraskan getaran ketika memandang wajah gadis ini.

"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara membalas anda Baekhyun-shi"ucap Sehun bingung, baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan membersihkan sisa lipstick yang ada di bibir Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun terdiam dan terkejut. Dagdigdagdugdigdag *bener-bener gak beraturan jantung keduanya

"oppa tidak perlu membalasnya, aku senang membantu idola ku sendiri"sambil membersihkan sisa lipstick di bibir Sehun bekhyun tersenyum lagi, wajahnya memerah karena mengakui kalau Sehun adalah mengakhiri kegiatan membersihkan bibir indah Sehun, Sehun kembali sadar dan tersenyum manis dia mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun sambil berkata.

"kalau begitu izinkan oppa mengantar mu pulang ne, sebagai ucapan terimakasih"

"ah andwae oppa, aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin pergi ke Busan untuk merayakan festival kembang api besok, aku harus berangkat sekarang, annyeong oppa" Baekhyun melambai dan ingin berlari tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Sehun

"biar oppa antar sampai pintu masuk KTX ya Baekhyunnie?" ucap Sehun ramah, Baekhyun hanya mengagguk patuh.

Di dalam mobil mereka bebicara cukup banyak, tidak lagi canggung entah siapa yang duluan memulai obrolan hangat mereka, mereka terus membalas senyum sampai akhirnya Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari pintu stasiun,Baekhyun membuka tasnya

"ah sebaiknya aku persiapkan tiket ku dulu"Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mencari tiket lama mencari tiketnya dan mulai telihat panic.

"astaga dimana"pekik Baekhyun membuat Sehun khawatir.

"ada apa Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

"oppa hiks..'Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya' apa oppa melihat dompet yang berisi kosmetik ku?" 'ah hanya kosmetik' batin Sehun.

"ya tuhan Baek aku kira kau kenapa hanya kosmetik kenapa kau harus menangis?" Sehun memberi tisu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih terus menangis.

"hmmm 'Sehun mehela nafas' dasar wanita apa hidupnya berantakan hanya dengan kosmetik, yah memang si kadang gadis ada yang sangat membutuhka-"Sehun memberi komentar dan langsung di potong oleh Baekhyun

"bukan kosmetiknya, dompet itu memiliki dua sisi aku meletakan kosmetik ku di situ dan di sisi lain tiket ku pulang pergi menuju busan, da..dan..dan yang terparah ada ponsel kunci hotel ku disana, aku bahkan tidak tau sekarang apa nama hotel ku,"teriak Baekhyun di iringi dengan isakan.

Ya Baekhyun memang tidak tahu nama hotelnya karena selama ini dia selalu berkeliling korea bersama temannya, tadi dia kabur dari temannya saat di YUN Super Mall karena dia hendak menonton festival kembang api sendiri.

'astaga mengapa Baekhyun begitu ceroboh dan pelupa, kenapa di bisa tidak tahu nama hotelnya' batin Sehun sambil melihat gadis yang terus menangis itu tidak habis pikir. "ayo kita kembali ke mall itu dan melihat di kamar mandi sepertinya aku ingat kau meninggalkannya disana" ucap Sehun yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun mengendarai audinya cepat hingga sampai ke parkir mall itu lagi.

" Sehun oppa disini saja biar aku yang mencarinya, bahaya jika oppa ikut masuk" Sehun yang paham maksud perkataan Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa sambil menunggu semoga gadis itu menemukan barang pentingnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun menunggu Baekhyun tapi dia belum kembali dan membuat Sehun khawatir, hanya mencari barang apa belum ketemu ya atau..

Sehun itu pria yang paling peduli apalagi terhadap orang yang sudah menolongnya. Sehun keluar dari mobil dan ingin mencari Baekhyun. Lalu mata Sehun seketika membola melihat seorang gadis yang berjongkok sambil menangis sedih di perhatikan oleh pengunjung lain yang melintasi pintu masuk antara parkir dan gedung mall itu dan gadis itu tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"aigoo Baek apa yang kau lakukan, sudah Baek ayo kita pergi" Sehun menarik B

Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan merunduk takut akan di ketahui oleh pengunjung yang melintasi mereka, Sehun menggiring Baekhyun menuju didalam mobil Sehun masih terus memeluk Baekhyun, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, Sehun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, dan cukup lama Baekhyun menangis setelah tenang Sehun bertanya.

"ada apa sebenarnya Baek?"

"aku menghilangkan mereka, bagai mana nasib ku, uang ku ada bersama dengan temanku, aku hanya membawa sedikit uang, tidak akan cukup untuk ku menyewa hotel melarikan diri darinya, aku bermaksud kabur beberapa hari darinya dan akan kembali ke hotel tempat kami menginap tapi sepertnya jejak untuk aku kembali hilang, bagaimana cara aku kembali?". Sehun yang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti ternyata Baekhyun adalah orang yang sedang kabur.

"baiklah aku akan menolong mu untuk tinggal sementara di tempat ku karena kau sudah menolong ku, tapi Baek ini adalah tempat rahasiaku, jadi ku harap kamu bisa tinggal disana tanpa di ketahui orang lain."ucap Sehun menjalankan mobilnya, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya menyimak perkataan Sehun. Baekhyun masih diam selama perjalanan.

"berhenti, 'Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun heran' _gumawo oppa_ aku akan berhenti disini saja aku akan mencari taksi yang pernah membawa ku ke hotel"ucap Baekhyun aneh

'apa gadis ini gila atau mentalnya masih terguncang, ya tentu saja terguncang dia tidak punya tujuan mau kemana di kota besar seperti Seoul, tapi ini terlalu gila, mengingat nama hotel saja tidak bisa bagaimana mencari taksi yang pernah dia naiki'. Batin Sehun

"huuh, 'Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mencoba menahan emosi' cuku Baek, apa kau takut aku bawa, apa kau tidak percaya padaku huh?, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada mu aku hanya ingin menolong mu karena kau sudah menolongku tadi, tapi kau dengan alasan gila mu, menolak kebaikan dengan berkata ingin mencari taksi yang kau naiki sebelumnya, kumohon Baek hanya diam dan cukup jangan tolak pertolongan ku."akhir Sehun tidak peduli dengan omongannya.

Sehun akhirnya sampai ke apartemennya pribadinya. Menekan tombol lift ke angka 14 dan langsung menuju kamar no 412 Sehun memencet password apartemenya 9494 Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Sehun sambil tertunduk, Sehun dan Baekhyun sedari terus diam, Baekhyun sadar sudah membuat Sehun marah padanya karena penolakan darinya tadi.

"masuk lah dan itu kamar mu, di dalam ada kamar mandi beristirahatlah." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengutarakan maksudnya bahwa dia tidak memilki baju ganti Sehun sudah pergi, dan datang lagi membawa T-stirt warna hitam entah punya siapa itu dan celana pendek

"pakailah ini dulu, itu adalah baju hadiah dari fans, aku belum pernah memakainya, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau harus tertular penyakit kulit atau apalah itu" mata Baekhyun terasa perih mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia tidak pernah berfikiran buruk tentang Sehun, saat Sehun ingin kembali Baekhyun angkat bicara dia tidak suka situsai seperti ini.

" _oppa mianhae, jongmal mianhae"_ Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya tapi dia masih tidak mau berbalik ke arah Baekhyun.

"oppa aku tidak pernah berprasangka buruk pada mu, aku sangat menyukaimu oppa kau adalah idola ku" 'perkataan polos Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya'

"aku hanya tidak ingin semakin merepotkan mu, kau juga tadi bilang kalau ini adalah tempat pribadi mu,aku tidak mau mengusik privasimu oppa" lanjut Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan.

Tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun masih seperti posisi sebelumnya yaitu membelakangi Baekhyun Sehun berkata.

"aku tidak keberatan ada kau disini, apa yang sudah aku ucapkan tentu sudah aku pikirkan, kalau kau mengerti resiko tinggal bersama ku dan tidak ingin menyusahkan ku maka kau harus tau bersikap seperti apa" ucap Sehun masih dingin tapi dia tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun (lagi).

"gamsahamnida aku berjanji oppa tidak akan menyusahkan oppa" Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih secara tulus, sehun membalikan badanya dan memberikan segaris senyuman untuk Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HAAII UPDATE UPDATE CHIAT CHIAT...**

makasih atas rivewnya, rasanya seneng gitu waktu baca rivew kalian, makasiiiih yaaaa:*

masih ada banyak kesalahan ya di ff nya sekali lagi aku minta maaf,

Ini ff di majuin updatetanya karena hari minggu bakal sibuk sama tugas , maaaf yaaa...

nah buat yang udah nungguin Baekhyun nih dia udah muncul dengan segudang pesonanya.. kyaaaa FYI bakal banyak moment HUNBAEK loh di ff ini...

HAPPY READING..:* SARANGHAE BUING BUING'


	4. Chapter 4

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap: 4

Sehun dan Baekhyun kini tengah di ruang tengah, Susana canggung membuat keduanya saling lirik secara bergantian masih tetap diam, sehun membaca skrip naskah drama yang akan dia bintangin, Baekhyun hanya menonton tv tapi dia benar-benar merasa canggung, dan takut membuat Sehun tidak nyaman.

"oppa.."panggil Baekhyun

"hmm.."jawaban singkat dari Sehun

"apa kau masih marah pada ku?"Tanya Baekhyun

Sehun langsung menatap Baekhyun yang menunggu jawaban dari Sehun " _ani, wae_?" Tanya Sehun datar

"apa oppa sudah makan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan agyeo, 'tsk jangan keluarkan wajah imutmu Baek' batin Sehun pasrah

"belum, kenapa Baek, kau lapar?" Baekhyun mulai memegangi perutnya sambil menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala antusias 'seperti anak anjing, imutnya'

"ya sudah cari makanan di lemari pendingin, masak apa yang bisa kau masak"

"bolehkah?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan, Sehun hanya balas mengangguk, Baekhyun pergi ke dapur saat membuka lemari pendingin dia terkejut tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada air mineral dan vitamin, baekhyun menutup lemari pendingin dan bergegas menuju kamar mengganti celana dengan celana jeansnya yang tadi dan mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar kamar dan membawa dompet.

"mau kemana?"

"mau membeli bahan makanan oppa, di lemari pendingin mu hanya ada air mineral dan vitamin, maafkan aku oppa tapi aku tidak akan kenyang makan air"jawab baekhyun polos dan ragu takut sehun marah.

"astaga baek maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau hari ini seharusnya aku berbelanja" ucap sehun menepuk jidatnya karna lupa dan bergegas memakai jeket dan mengambil dompet.

"ani oppa biar aku aja yang belanja, nanti kalo fans oppa liat gimana inikan masih jam 9 malam oppa?"ucap baekhyun meyakinkan

"baiklah, ini uang dan daftar belanjaannya, dan bawa ponsel ini bersama mu, pakailah ini sementara waktu, jangan tersesat baek kalau ada apa-apa nomor ku ada di panngilan cepat di nomor satu" ucap sehun mengakhiri wejangannya, baekhyun sudah melangkah "aku pergi oppa" "mm" jawab sehun datar.

Baekhyun terus berjalan sesuai denah yang digambarkan sehun untuknya, dia berjalan santai apartemen sehun cukup strategis dari jalanan yang menuju minimarket 24 jam saja ada beberapa toko baju dan sepatu, dan ada sebuah café desert dan bubble tea, baekhyun sampai pada minimarket tujuannya, dia masuk dan hanya tersenyum ketika si penjaga kasir menyapanya, dia mengambil barang belanjaan yang ada di dalam daftar sehun dan membeli bahan yang dianggapnya perlu, dia juga mengantri untuk membayar, minimarket ini terlihat sepi, tidak ada yang mengantri di belakang baekhyun.

"semuanya 52.000 won nona"ucap si penjaga kasir

"ini uangnya" ucap Baekhyun

"ah nona dari luar negri ya?"penjaga kasir tersenyum sambil mengemas belanjaan Baekhyun

"hah kok tau?, ah dari logat ku ya?" ucap Baekhyun paham

"iya nona, dari Negara mana anda berasal"

"aku asli warga Negara korea selatan, hanya saja aku sering berpindah tempat seperti di new york, tapi jangan panggil aku nona,itu sedikit aneh"

"berarti anda pandai berbahasa inggris ya? Lalu siapa nama anda nona kalau boleh tau?"

Baekhyun memandang seragam sekolah pegawai kasir tersebut dan menebak kalau dia masih siswa SMA dia melihat name tag lelaki itu.

"tidak terlalu mahir, dan harusnya kau memanggil ku noona, hmm my name? you'll know if we meet again kim jong in-shi" baekhyun pergi sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda.

Sudah hampir dua jam sehun menunggu baekhyun, dia khawatir tapi tidak ada panggilan dari baekhyun itu artinya tidak terjadi apa-apa

"haaaissh kenapa lama sekali dia pulang? Bahkan belanjaannya tidak sebanyak itu, ini sudah hampir dua jam" saat sehun sudah letih menunggu akhirnya dia menuju pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat pintu dibuka dari luar dan menampilkan wajah baekhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya, baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya, menyaksikan wajah idolanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Dengan segera sehun memundurkan wajahnya tapi dia kaget melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah.

"astaga baek apa terjadi sesuatu, apa di luar dingin?" ucap sehun khawatir sambil memegang pipi baekhyun yang merah tapi panas yang di rasakan sehun. "tubuh mu hangat" baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan sehun dari pipinya, dia belum menjawab, jantungnya masih berdegup. Karena melihat sikap baekhyun yang seperti mengabaikan rasa khawatir sehun, sehun menjadi datar lagi dan kembali ke ruang tengah, baekhyun membawa semua belanjaan berat itu ke arah dapur, meletekannya di meja makan dan menyusunnya ke dalam lemari pendingin

"baek kemana ponsel mu? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kalau kau kesusahan ketika berbelanjaan"Tanya sehun salah tingkah

"aku mengantongi ponsel ku oppa karena menghindari jongin yang meminta kontak ku, lagi pula tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi oppa" tanpa mendengarkan baekhyun sehun hanya mendengar kata jongin 'pria lain,siapa?'

"jongin siapa?, dan kenapa dia ingin minta kontak mu?"Tanya sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"ah itu kasir yang ada di minimarket, dia mengajak berkenalan dan meminta kontak ku oppa" ucap baekhyun biasa

"oh karena itu wajah mu memerah, dan kau pulang lama karena mengobrol dan bertukaran kontak dengannya?" serangan pertanyaan sehun membuat baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun bahan-bahan belanjaan ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"pertama aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku, menghindar dari dia yang meminta kontak ku, itu artinya aku tidak bertukar kontak, kedua aku terlambat pulang karena singgah ke toko baju dan sepatu untuk membeli baju itu untuk ku 'tunjuk baekhyun ke belanjaan bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai', dan ketiga wajah ku memerah karena kau Oh Sehun-shi dengan wajah tampan mu itu mengejutkan ku di depan pintu tadi"ucap baekhyun sudah emosi dan berucap informal. Wajah sehun yang berbalik memerah karena mendengar alasan terakhir baekhyun.

"ehmm aah begitu"ucap sehun mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya agar tidak di lihat oleh baekhyun.

"lalu kenapa kau menunggu di depan pintu seperti itu, dan kenapa wajah mu memerah sekarang?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memilih bahan masakan yang akan dia masak.

"aku berdiri karena menunggu mu, untuk membuka pintu mu, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau tau kata sandi appartemenku. Dan wajah ku memerah sekarang karena lapar, aku juga menunggumu karena lapar dan YAAK kenapa sekarang kau informal?"Tanya sehun dengan nada kesal, baekhyun hanya menatap sekilas lalu menjawab.

"hmm mianhae aku begitu kalau sudah kesal, kau sendiri yang memancing ku op..oppa" ucap baekhyun sedikit lihrih di akhir kalimat.

Beakhyun tidak tau harus memasak apa, dia mencampurkan sayuran yang dia suka seperti brokoli dan jamur di tumis kecap dengan daging dan ada potongan bawang serta paprika yang menghiasi masakannya, baekhyun menyediakan nasi yang tadi dia masak juga, sehun hanya memandang masakan baekhyun penuh nikmat dia benar-benar menjadi lapar karena wangi masakan dari baekhyun.

"woooah sepertinya enak, apa yang kau masak baek? Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"aku tidak tahu akan ku beri nama apa masakan ini, daging tumis mungkin?"

"apa? Bagaimana bisa kau memberi ku makanan yang bahkan kau tidak tahu nama masakan apa yang kau masak ini baek" protes sehun

"yasudah kalo gak mau makan aku bisa ngabisin sendiri" baekhyun memberikan senyum mengejek sehun

*ting* ada pesan masuk di ponsel baekhyun

"aah, dasar tonggos sialan bisanya dia membalas pesan ku seperti ini" kesal baekhyun

"ada apa baek" sehun bertanya dan ikut mengambil nasi yang di siapkan oleh baekhyun

"ini oppa aku, ingat nomer teman ku, tapi dia malah tidak percaya pada ku ketika aku mengiriminya pesan, agar menjemput ku"

Deg

"kau akan pergi baek?" Tanya Sehun lirih, entah mengapa perasaan Sehun menjadi tidak enak memang hanya baru beberapa jam saja dia bersama Baekhyun tapi dia merasa terhibur dengan kepribadian Baekhyun yang lucu. Bahkan daging lembut yang Baekhyun masak pun sulit tertelan oleh tenggorokannya.

"belum tau oppa, teman ku itu sudah berada di china sekarang, dia membawa barang-barang ku bersamanya, ketika aku minta kirim uang dia menuduh ku penipu, mungkin aku akan tinggal di korea dan mencari pekerjaan disini, aku akan mengumpulkan uang dan kembali"ucap Baekhyun

"tapi berapa lama?" Tanya sehun karena dia ingin tahu berapa lama lagi waktunya bersama Baekhyun, ada rasa kecewa ketika mendengar gadis ini akan pergi, entah mengapa seperti itu Sehun pun tidak tahu.

"maafkan aku oppa, aku tidak akan merepotkan oppa lagi tapi bolehkah tinggal disini untuk 2 hari saja sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan dan kontrakan kamar, boleh kah oppa?"

"dengar baek kau harus disini saja sampai kau kembali ke china nanti,a..a..aku hanya masih belum bisa percaya pada mu jika membiarkan mu maka mungkin saja, kau kan fans ku, kau akan berkata pada orang-orang soal appartemen ini, aku tidak mau, jadi tetaplah tinggal disini", 'haah apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun' ucap Sehun merutuki perkataannya yang seakan melarang baekhyun pergi.

"tapi aku tida.."

"tck sss" Sehun memeberikan tatapannya yang mengerikan pada Baekhyun

"terimakasih oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dan sontak saja membuat Sehun tersedak dengan makanan yang sedang dia kunyah, Baekhyun memberikan tatapan khawatirnya

"uhuk uhuk.. waah lumayan enak masakan mu biar pun aneh kau tidak tahu namanya" mereka saling tersenyum saat Baekhyun memberikan Sehun minuman.

Pagi hari pun menyambut, Sehun masih bergelung di kasur hangatnya, kalau saja bunyi panggilan dari managernya-Suho maka Sehun masih enggan untuk bangun, ketika membuka mata maka dia akan langsung menuju dapur melakukan rutinitas pagi harinya, meminum air di pagi hari dan memanaskan air, Sehun berjalan sambil menggunakan mata yang tertutup, Sehun belum sadar apa yang terjadi

"aaah segarnya"ucap Sehun setelah meminum airnya, Sehun berbalik bermaksud langsung mandi tapi dia masih terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri dalam keadaan , mata yang menatap kagum padanya, mulut yang terbuka sama lebarnya dengan matanya, dan pipi yang bersemu merah sambil memegang spatula, wajah dan pipinya sangat merah.

"astaga ada apa lagi dengan gadis ini" ucap Sehun heran lantas dia langsung memperhatikan tampilan ala bangun tidurnya di pagi hari, dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur celana pendek tanpa mengenakan atasan , abs yang terlihat uughh…. sangat sexy

"ya tuhan.. maaf kan aku baek, YAAK HIDUNGMU BERDARAH TUH" ucap Sehun sambil berlari

"kyaaaa huwaaa pagi-pagi sarapan roti sobeknya oppa omaigat setiap hari gini ini sih ultrarezeki namanya" teriak Baekhyun girang, dan masih terdengar oleh pendengaran Sehun.

"astaga pipi ku panas, aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan bangun sepagi ini"rutuk Sehun di kamar mandi..

.

.

 **TBC (LAGI)**

 **haaaaii.. ih seneng update lagi...**

seneng juga baca rivew nya, makasih banyak ya..

ceritanya kan hari ini gagal update tapidemi abang Sehun dan si buah hati (/plaak) apaan sih hehehe

hari ini gak jadi ngerjain tugas karena, tugasnya udah selesai.. yeeeaaay

gimana moment nya masih kurang ya?

jangan lupa terus rivew yaaak.. saranghae buing buing:*


	5. Chapter 5

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap: 5

"Baek aku pergi dulu, kau jangan meninggalkan rumah tanpa bawa ponsel dan jangan ceroboh"

"ah oppa mau berangkat, ini bekal untuk di lokasi syuting, baiklah aku akan mendengarkan perkataan oppa"ucap Baekhyun patuh sambil menyodorkan bekal makan siang

"kau yang membuatnya? Untuk ku?" Tanya Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil berkata "hwaiting oppa, ini syuting pertama drama terbaru mu kan oppa, tetap semangat ya oppa"

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut "mm jangan buat masalah selama ku tinggal mengerti?" seperti peliharaan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh

Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya dengan berkeliling membawa kameranya mengabadikan setiap keindahan Korea yang di laluinya, saat sampai di halte Baekhyun berjalan dan memasuki bubble shop, dan memesannya, dia melihat ke toko yang sederhana tapi terlihat manis dengan interior yang unik serta modern itu, seorang penjaga kasir yang bibirnya mirip bebek menawarkannya desert lain

"ada strawberry shortcake dengan lapisan selai strawberry dan kacang almond special, apa anda mau nona?"

"boleh" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melihat kembali ruangan sambil duduk di bangku pengunjung, 'ternyata mereka membutuhkan pegawai'

"permisi ini pesanan anda" ucap seorang pelayan wanita yang tadi juga membuatkan minuman berpipi bakpau

"ah bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa kalian sedang memerlukan pegawai?" Tanya Baekhyun

"benar toko ini baru buka, aku dengan suami ku bekerja sebagai penjaganya, pemiliknya mempercayakan kepada kami sambil mengawasi dan kami memang kekurangan pegawai, apakah anda berminat nona?"

"iya bolehkah aku mendaftar?"

"tentu anda akan kami terima disini, jika anda ingin mulailah bekerja besok hari"kata pelayan ramah

"perkenalkan nama ku Baekhyun dan besok aku akan bekerja nyonya" ucap Baekhyun

"ah aku belum cukup tua panggil aku unnie nama ku Minseok dan yang disana adalah suami ku Jongdae"

"ah baiklah kalau bergitu, bolehkah aku pesan shortcake ini lagi tapi kali ini rasa coklat ini lagi dan aku ingin membawanya pulang"

"baiklah selamat menikmati"

.

.

Klek

"oppa sudah pulang?"

"mm"

"apa bekalnya habis? Apa oppa sudah makan malam?"

"hmm sudah" Sehun meletakan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong sambil bejalan lemas,

"apa hari oppa menyenangkan?, bagaimana dengan syutingnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dia heran melihat tingkah Sehun yang lesu begitu, Sehun hanya memandang Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun memegang pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba, dan menekannya keras, sehingga bibir Baekhyun manyun.

"aku butuh vitamin, ah tidak aku butuh racun saja apa kau tahu hari ku kacau" Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun

Deg deg

"kyaaaaaa tangan oppa kotor aku bisa jerawatan" ucap Baekhyun cepat mencuci wajahnya di westafel membelakangi Sehun, Sehun yang sedang minum hanya melihat sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dari belakang.

"kau lucu haha, kau bilang mengidolakan ku tapi kau tidak suka di sentuh tangan ku yang kotor" ucap Sehun dengan senyum meremeh kan Baekhyun.

"oppa mandi dulu, aku ada hadiah untuk oppa" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pergi mandi

Setelah Sehun mandi Baekhyun masih di dapur menyiapkan minuman vitamin untuk Sehun, Baekhyun mengerti Sehun sedang letih. Sehun duduk di ruang tv dengan t-shirt polos dan celana selututnya, Baekhyun hanya melihat sekilas lalu berjalan ke arahnya membawa piring shortcake rasa cocklat yang dia beli tadi

"ta-da ini ada yang manis untuk mengembalikan mood oppa, oh ya ada vitamin juga yang masih di hangatkan"ucap Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping tubuh Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Sehun, Baekhyun yang masih memandang kearah makanan yang dia bawa menegakan wajah dengan senyuman dan seketika heran melihat wajah Sehun

"apa kita dekat?"Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun heran kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"mungkin,anggaplah aku fans dan kau adalah idola ku jadi kita dekat"Sehun tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

"apakah kau akan membantu ku? Dan jika aku bercerita soal masalahku apa kau bisa ku percaya?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"tentu aku akan membantu oppa, dan oppa dapat percaya dengan ku."ucap Baekhyun yakin

"bolehkah aku pinjam rambut mu?" ucap Sehun lagi, Baekhyun heran tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

"sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bercerita, tapi dari sejak masuk rambut mu terlihat indah jadi aku ingin memegangnya dan bercerita tentang masalah ku," Sehun mengambil helaian rambut Baekhyun menyisir dengan jari jari tangannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun artikan, tatapan mereka bertemu, deg deg rasanya jantung Baekhyun bekerja setelah terpesona oleh penjinaknya.

"kenapa Baek, apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sehun, "ah _aniyaoppa_ , ceritakanlah masalah mu" Sehun terus mengelus dan memegangi rambut Baekhyun dan mulai membuat kepang kecil-kecil di rambut Baekhyun

"Baek hari ku terasa buruk, hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin aku temui, 'ucap Sehun memulai cerita, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Sehun bicarakan', kau tahu aku bertemu siapa?" Tanya Sehun, Baekhyun hanya diam menggeleng.

"aku bertemu dengan orang yang paling aku benci, apa kau mengenal manatan pacar ku? Dia menyelingkuhi ku, apa kau pernah dengar ini, Chanyeol rival ku berselingkuh dengan pacar ku,?"

"hmm aku mendengarnya"jawab Baekhyun

"aku tidak tahu kesialan apa lagi yang datang pada ku, aku harus syuting bersama Chanyeol dan artis wanita pendatang baru, aku harus bermain dengan orang yang benar-benar aku benci, dan kau apa tahu, ketika aku menolak film itu tapi agensi ku tidak bisa memperjuangkan karena masalah yang lain akan timbul kalau aku menghindarinya, 3 bulan akan ku habiskan bertemu dengan wajahnya, itu membuat umurku semakin pendek Baek." Ucap Sehun sedih

"oppa, kau Sehun, kau adalah Oh Sehun, apa yang salah pada mu, sehebat apa sih Chanyeol itu sampai kau menganggap umur mu semakin berkurang dan berfikir akan menghindarinya?, justru kalau oppa seperti itu akan terlihat lemah oppa,dia hanya serpihan kecil di banding kau oppa, kau besar dan lebih bersinar, jangan pernah takut menghadapinya, kalau kau begitu maka dia akan tertawa dengan senangnya karena oppa takut padanya, ada cara mungkin oppa jangan padang mukanya, dan ketika memandang mukanya, siram saja wajah idiotnya dengan saus tomat, aku juga sering begitu kepada teman ku yang tonggos ketika dia tidak memberiku kebebasan"ucap Baekhyun

"ahahahahahahahaha kau lucu sekali hahahaha apa oppa akan melakukan itu kepada Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun terhibur dengan tingkah Baekhyun, sehun terus tertawa dan masih memainkan rambut indah Baekhyun

"oppa kan tidak lucu -_-', hmm kalau mau melakukan penguatan untuk hati jangan terpaksa gitu tertawanya" ucap Baekhyun yang aneh liat ketawa Sehun

"…"Sehun langsung diam "tapi apa benar apa oppa harus melempar dia dengan saus tomat?, karena Chanyeol itu sangat benci saus tomat dia alergi tomat hahaha"ucap Sehun sambil menyeka sedikit sisa lelehan air mata karena tertawa.

"hmm? Bukannya oppa membencinya ya kenpa oppa tahu dia alergi pada makanan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, Sehun juga baru sadar apa yang dia bicarakan

"ehm oh itu ya itu" ucap Sehun semakin buat Baekhyun bingung, dia masih terus memainkan rambut Baekhyun

"ah oppa serius ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

"ehm tapi janji tidak akan menceritakan ini apa lagi memberi tahu fans atau orang lain"ancam Sehun

"okey"

"begini sebenarnya Chanyeol itu sahabat ku dari kecil kami sama-sama debut menjadi artis beda agensi, Chanyeol memilki adik yang juga teman ku, dia sangat menyukai ku, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik dari sahabat ku, sampai akhirnya Irene adik Chanyeol di vonis sakit parah, tentu itu takan merubah keputusan ku, Chanyeol berkata dan memohon akhirnya demi persahabatan ku, aku menerima Irane, sampai suatu ketika aku melihat Irane kencan dengan Park Bo Geum teman satu agensi Chanyeol, dia yang berselingkuh di belakang ku, aku tahu ada alasan dia tertarik dengan pria lain tentu tidak ada yang tahan dengan pria seperti ku, makannya aku membiarkan Irane sampai dia yang jujur mengakui semuanya, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan masalah ini pada chanyeol, sampai akhirnya rumor kedekatan ku dengan Luhan tersiar tanpa di ketahui Chanyeol cerita sebenarnya dia menuduh ku berselingkuh di belakang adiknya, aku sudah menjelaskan tapi Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang dengan watak yang amat keras dia selalu menganggap ku musuh, dan dengan dukungan agensinya dia selalu ingin menjadi rival ku" Sehun bercerita dengan lengkapnya matanya memandang kesedihan akan masalah yang terlambat dia selesaikan sampai menjadi permusuhan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"tapi sudahlah di balik ini semua, dan perselingkuhan Luhan, juga pasti adalah ujian dari Tuhan, aku tahu ada waktu di mana semuanya menjadi indah, kau tahu baek, komikus Hyun kesayangan ku sangat paham tentang arti ujian hidup dia berkata seperti itu buah dari sabar dan pengorbanan yang amat susah manis rasanya"ucap Sehun tegar Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, Baekhyun kini jadi lebih tahu bagaimana sakitinya hati idolanya ini, banyak yang telah Sehun lalui dari mulai kepercayaan yang sulit dia dapatkan dari teman lamanya. Sehun melepaskan rambut Baekhyun dari kerjaan tangannya, dan akhirnya mulai menyantap cake, Baekhyun hanya menatap betapa bijaknya Sehun dia pikir tapi seketika dia sadar apa yang terjadi pada rambutnya, melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari Sehun langsung bangkit dan membawa cake-nya ke kamar

"YAAK Oh Sehun rambut ku… aiiissh bagaimana ini kenapa benar-benar kusut, aiiiis Oh Sehun kembalikan seperti semula rambut ku"amuk Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamar Sehun

.

Pagi menyambut, gelap langit masih menyelimuti korea karena masih pukul 05.00 tapi seorang gadis dengan pipi merah sudah bangun dan sudah dalam keadaan rapi, dia tengah memasak sup yang dapat membantu mengahangatkan tubuhnya nanti.

"oppa sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dengan wajah yang agak rapi sepertinya Sehun sudah mencuci wajahnya sebelum keluar kamar.

"hmm apa yang kau masak dengan sangat wangi pagi-pagi begini? Itu membuat ku terbangun, Baek" ucap Sehun

"maafkan aku oppa, aku hanya berusaha tetap menyiapkan maknan untuk oppa karena aku harus menemani Minseok unni berbelanja dan membantu membuka toko."

"kenapa harus menyiapkan ku makanan, kau tidak perlu repot begitu hanya tinggalah disini dengan nyaman Baek,dan siapa Minseok? Dan kenapa kau harus membantunya?" ucap Sehun masih belum nyambung

"hah biarkan hanya aku yang boleh memasak makanan untuk mu, dan kau hanya boleh makan masakan ku, bayangkan betapa beruntungnya fans seperti ku jika melakukan itu huwaaaaa" jawab Baekhyun girang dan Sehun hanya tersenyum

" dan tebak oppa?"

"apa yang harus ku tebak?"Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'dasar tidak seru'

"aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membantu ku kembali ke china, dan Minseok unnie itu pemilik restoran tempatku berkerja" ucap Baekhyun senang, seketika wajah Sehun datar kembali dia tidak suka ketika Baekhyun selalu berkata kalau dia akan pergi, ini terlalu cepat pikirnya.

'apa ini kenapa hati ku berdenyut ketika dia berkata akan pergi' batin sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: chap ini kependekan ya?**

 **iya aku tahu maaf ya soalnya ini banyak tugas kasian dosennya kalo tugasnya gak dikerjain.**

 **ada yang nanaya gak ini sad ata happy ending?**

 **jangan lupa rivewnya saranghae buing buing:***


	6. Chapter 6

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap : 6

 _"aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membantu ku kembali ke china, dan Minseok unnie itu pemilik restoran tempatku berkerja" ucap Baekhyun senang, seketika wajah Sehun datar kembali dia tidak suka ketika Baekhyun selalu berkata kalau dia akan pergi, ini terlalu cepat pikirnya._

 _'apa ini kenapa hati ku berdenyut ketika dia berkata akan pergi'_ _batin sehun_

.

.

"kau bisa meminjam uangku untuk kembali ke china, apa kau mau pulang sekarang" seperti bukan orang yang patah hatinya, Sehun tidak memikirkan hatinya dia hanya kesal dan mempergunakan otaknya untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun

"bolehkah oppa? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bekerja , nanti sampai di china aku akan mengembalikan uang oppa" di luar dugaan Baekhyun juga tidak sedih karena secara tidak langsung perkataan Sehun tadi seperti mengusirnya. Sehun geram dan meletakan gelas yang kosong kasar ke meja, Sehun pergi.

"aku ingin bersiap-siap" Sehun pergi masuk ke kamar dan Baekhyun bukan gadis bodoh setidaknya dia tahu kalo Sehun nyaman dengannya, dia sengaja terus menjawab obrolan Sehun "aku tidak berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan pagi yang seperti ini" gumamnya sambil tersenyum mengaduk supnya

.

"yah kemarin kalian sudah saling berkenalankan, hari ini pemain utama wanitanya akan datang, dia baru menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretan di jepang aku harap kalian profesiaonal" ucap sutradara, sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan chanyeol yang lebih terlihat bersemangat, setelah sutradara pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Cahnyeol breifing

"Hun lihat kita memang akan selalu jadi seperti ini ya, padahal aku muak liat muka mu itu tapi ada saja yang mempertemukan kita" Chanyeol berucap memancing Sehun lagi, tapi Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum terpaksa

Jelas Sehun hanya diam tanpa meladeni dia terus memikirkan gadis manis yang tinggal dengannya ' _terserah lah aku hanya akan memngingat apa yang Baekhyun katakan untuk tidak berkata padanya di luar dari urusan pekerjaan, mengingat Baekhyun membuat hati ku kesal, kenapa sih anak itu terus ingin pergi ke china apa dia tidak nyaman dengan ku? Mungkin keluarganya merindukannya, tapi dia lucu kenapa harus pergi, apa dia tidak senang bersama ku, dia bilangkan aku idolanya, kenapa dia malah seperti menghindari ku, apa dia canggung dan bosan tinggal dengan pria dingin seperti ku'_

"Hun kau itu tuli ya, kenapa tidak membalas perkataan ku" ucap Chanyeol lagi, seperti tidak di dalam raganya Sehun benar-benar tidak merespon bahkan melirik ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun yang seperti melamun tapi matanya membaca script

' _kalau aku berikan uang ku padanya, maka dengan cepat dia meninggalkan ku, kalau ku biarkan dia bekerja juga dia akan jarang ada waktu untuk ku, haaish Oh Sehun sadar lah kenapa juga kau harus menahannya,_ _tapi bersamnya juga tidak buruk, ani bersamanya benar-benar berbeda itu menyenangkan, ketika melihatnya tersenyum, wajah marahnya, menggodanya, dan tatapannya ketika melihat ku, ini benar-benar baik untuk perasaan ku tapi tidak dengan jantung ku, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang bila bersamanya ya?_ '

Chanyeol pun insiatif mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun dan meneriakinya tuli tapi tanpa di duga Sehun sedik menggeser kepalanya sehingga pipi Sehun menyentuh bibir Chanyeol.

Cup~

"kyyaaaa kalian ini, penuh dengan sekandal ya, merebutkan Luhan unnie dan sekarang malah bermesraan dasar gila"itu suara Kyungsoo teman se-agensi Sehun yang mengenal dengan baik setiap skandal perselisihan sehun dan chanyeol dan yang barusan membuat dia bergidik ngeri

"astaga apa yang kau lakukan, kau curi-curi kesempatan ya, dasar gila aku masih normal" bentak Sehun dia kaget dan langsung berdiri memarahi Chanyeol yang terlihat memutar bolanya malas dan memberikan death glare ke arah Kyungsoo

"yak berengsek, tadi aku memanggil mu, tapi kau degan lamunan bodoh mu mengabaikan ku, jadi aku bermaksud berteriak di telingamu, tapi sialnya kau berbalik." Ucap Chanyeol kasar

"dasar mulut kotor, jaga bicara mu, untuk apa kau mengurusi lamunan ku"balas Sehun

"kau meng-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong

"yak kalian berdua hentikan, apa kalian tidak malu di lihat kru yang lain?" Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dan memperhatikan sekeliling dan memberikan kesan minta maaf

"kenapa kau disini gadis pendek" ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungso

"dasar kau Park si mulut kotor, aku itu pemeran utama wanitanya, apa kau buta untuk membaca nama ku di script?"jawab Kyungsoo galak

"dia memang tidak akan berubah Kyung, tetap akan gila dan kasar" ucap Sehun yang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum segan dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sangar.

.

Sehun pulang ke appartemenya, dia lelah dan dia yakin Baekhyun belum pulang dia memasuki appartemen dan di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Baekhyun yang ternyata ada di rumah dan membawa koper, tunggu koper? Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan koper besarnya ' _mau apa lagi gadis ini? Mau kemana dia? Apa dia mau pergi_ ' dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Baek kau mau kemana? Apa kau benar-benar mau pergi? Apa kau sudah punya uang? Baek jangan pergi, apa kau tidak tahu, kalau satu harian aku mengulang take gambar ku hanya karena memikirkanmu yang akan pergi, Baek jangan pergi" Sehun sudah memegang tangan Baekhyun erat, Baekhyun hanya kesakitan, dia sadar Sehun kenapa ' _nyaman? atau jatuh cinta kah?_ ' dengan pipi yang bersemu merah melihat tingkah Sehun, Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya dan berkata..

"astaga Sehun aku tidak mau pergiiii" teriak Baekhyun dan seketika Sehun kembali mode sok cool nya

"jadi kau mau kemana dengan koper besar mu?"

"ini koper mu bukan koper ku" ucap Baekhyun, Sehun kembali membolakan matanya.

"apa koper ku? kau mengusir ku Baek? Kenapa kau mengusirku Baek apa salah ku Baek?"

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar gila dia menglayut di tangan Baekhyun seperti anak yang tidak ingin berpisah dari ibunya.

"yak Oh Sehun ini appartemen mu, siapa aku dengan seenak hidungku, mengusir mu, hentikan drama konyol mu, apa aku benar-benar membuat mu gila?" Sehun hanya terdiam mencari alasan

"hahahaha tada aku hanya mengerjai mu, aku menegetes mu dengan bakat acting ku, hebat kan" ucap Sehun dengan canggung, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala heran melihat Sehun.

"dasar gila" gumam Baekhyun

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan koper ku?" Tanya Sehun tidak peduli, sebenarnya mengalihkan karena dia sangat malu bertingkah konyol

"tidak ada, lagi pula kenapa ada koper besar begini dia atas lemari?, koper mu hampir menjatuhi kepala ku saat aku memberishkan bawah lemari mu"aduh Baekhyun

"benarkah tapi kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"Tanya Sehun khawatir sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun deg deg an ini membuat jantungnya bedegup secara lancang dan tidak normal saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, sontak saja membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. ' _Seandainya ini cerita romansa korea antara fans dan idola maka yang terjadi selanjutnya apakah adegan itu..:*_ ' batin Baekhyun

"yak menyingkirlah, wajah mu itu jelek tau" ucap Sehun menyingkirkan wajah Baekhyun ' _sebenarnya wajahmu yang memerah itu membuatku deg deg an_ ' batin Sehun dan langsung menghindar. '

"ada apa lagi dengan si gila Oh ini haaaiiish dia membuat rambut ku kusut" cerewet Baekhyun, setelah meletakan koper Sehun ke ruang penyimpanan Baekhyun memanaskan makanan yang tadi dia masak, sehun yang baru selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian, duduk di kursi dekat pantry.

"kau sudah tidak seformal ketika kita bertemu"ledek sehun memulai gangguannya pada baekhyun

"kau bilang aku harus nyaman bukan, aku nyaman ketika menganggapmu teman ku" ucap baekhyun, sehun hanya mengangguk ' _yah dari pada dia sibuk ingin keluar dari appartemen ini, haaish ngapain juga aku pikirin mau dia keluar atau gak_ ' sehun cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dia larut dalam dunianya dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat heran sehun.

"kau memanaskan makanan, apa kau memberiku makanan lama? Mana ada teman memberi makanan yang sudah di hangatakan kembali" ucap Sehun dengan tampang sok menyelidik dan berteriak.

"ani, ini masak tadi sore, sebenarnya sayurnya masih hangat tapi kalau di masukin wortel pasti lebih enak kan" ucap Baekhyun sambil memotong wortel.

"hah sudahlah, kau bilang saja kalau itu makanan yang di panaskan, lihat kau ini tidak bisa menjamin masakan mu" ucap sehun lagi dengan senyum meremehkan, entah mengapa menggoda baekhyun kini menjadi hobinya

"yah Oh Sehun kau benar, aku tidak menjamin masakan ku bahkan aku memasukan sesuatu di setiap makanan mu, biar kau patuh pada ku, tapi lihat kau tidak patuh sama sekali" baekhyun bukan marah malah merayu sehun dengan memajukan tubuhnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sehun dengan wortel.

"hahaha aku tidak mungkin dengan mudah menurut pada mu kecuali.."Sehun ingin menggoda Baekhyun dengan serang pesonanya dia merangkul pinggang baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya, sementara posisi sehun sedang duduk di bangku pantry, dan tersenyum menjawab perkataan baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum'hah astaga, dia ingin membunuh ku secara perlahan, bermaksud menggoda ku eoh?, baiklah akan ku tunjukan caranya' batin Baekhyun

"dasar idola nakal, sebentar oppa.." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Sehun lembut, Sehun hanya terdiam membolakan matanya, tapi dia tidak menepis tangan Baekhyun karena tangannya masih memeluk posesif pinggang baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun menunduk, danrambut indah Baekhyun pun jatuh mengenai sedikit wajah Sehun sontak menutup mata dan menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin dekat dan..*slowmotion on

'hahaha kena kau'

Baekhyun kembali menegakan tubuhnya, dia juga menahan tawanya melihat wajah sehun yang menutup mata, dan sehun yang merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari baekhyun mengintip sebelah matanya dan melihat baekhyun tersenyum dan dia membuka mata langsung

"pfffhahahahahahahahaha ya tuhan wajahmu lucu sekali, apa kau membayangkan sesuatu?" tawa baekhyun meledak.

"ani, aku hanya takut dengan serangan wajah jelek mu" sehun hanya merutuki kebodohan.

"hahahahah apanya yang ketakutan orang wajah mu itu loh gak bisa bohong kalau lagi menikmatinya bweeeek" ejek baekhyun lagi.

"aiiish sudah ku bilang aku tidak menikmati, aku hanya takut wajah jelek mu mendekat dengan wajah tampan ku, kau tahu wajahku ini asset aku tidak mau tertular kejel-" sehun terdiam ketika baekhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun.

"coba katakan lagi kalau aku jelek" tantang baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh pesona, sehun yang terhipnotis hanya menggeleng polos

"hahaha bagus aku memang cantik kau harus mengakuinya"tawa menang baekhyun

"haaish aku kena lagi dasar penyihir cantik, aku tidak akan makan masakan mu, aku juga tidak mau berbicara pada mu" rajuk sehun

"setidaknya masih ada cantiknya, dan kalau kau tidak makan kau sendiri yang lapar, dan kalau kau tidak mau berbicara itu akan jauh lebih baik kan" baekhyun memberikan senyum mengejek

"aku mencoret mogok makannya, aku akan mogok bicara sampai kau minta maaf, dasar jelek huh" sehun pergi ke ruang tengah, ingin menonton TV dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang tertawa.

"merajuk? Yak oppa aku tidak jelek huh, jika kau meninggalkan ku di taman dalam waktu 10 menit maka, seluruh pria tampan di korea akan menawarkan ku pulang hahaha"

"siapa kau sampai seluruh pria tampan menawari mu?, haha iya pria tampan supir taksi yang menawari mu pulang" balas sehun sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur melihat masakan yang di sajikan baekhyun , *tadi mogok ngomong-_-, entah kenapa omongan baekhyun harus dia jawab kalau tidak di jawab maka baekhyun yang akan menang pikirnya.

"oppa kau harus tahu kalau setiap wanita cantik ada radarnya, dari itu jangan berani meninggalkan mereka maka pria lain akan mendatangi dan menggoda mereka" ucap baekhyun riang sambil menyendokkan nasi dan mulai mau makan

"hmm kau benar baek" sehun menunduk, benar apa yang di bilang baekhyun, buktinya si cantik luhan yang berada jauh darinya akan berpaling ke pria lain

"kenapa? Memikirkan wanita cantik yang lain" Tanya baekhyun lembut sambil menghentikan kegiatan menyiapkan nasi untuk sehun.

"luhan? Apa wanita cantik seperti dia membuat oppa sekarang teringat dan membenarkan perkataan ku?" lanjut baekhyun yang terlalu peka

"tapi kau memang benar baek."

"ani itu semua tergantung wanitanya, 'baekhyun memegang tangan sehun' kalau wanita yang memilki cinta yang luar biasa terhadap prianya maka, setampan apapun pria lain yang datang padanya, maka dia tidak akan berpaling"

"tapi jika pria yang mencintaimu karekternya seperti aku, apa kau akan bertahan dan tidak akan berpaling dengan pria yang lebih menarik" Tanya baekhyun lagi, baekhyun menarik tangannya dari tangan sehun, lalu bergaya sok pintar dan sok berpikir.

"mmm tck seperti apa memang karekter oppa? 'baekhyun tersenyum' dan bagaimana perilaku oppa ketika mencintai seorang gadis, aku tidak tahu sebelum merasakannya ' baekhyun memajukan wajahnya di dekat wajah sehun.

Deg

"bisakah oppa buat aku merasakannya, dan kita lihat apa aku berpaling dari mu?" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum menujukan eyesmile nya

.

.

.

TBC LAGI

ada yang minta banyakin momen hunbaek gak?

kira-kira mereka langsung pacaran aja atau pendekatan dulu ya? kalo pendekatannya kelamaan ntar keburu dia ambil orang kaya abg itu /plaaak malah curhat -_- jangan lupa rivewnya:*


	7. Chapter 7

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Suho

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap : 7

 _Deg_

 _"bisakah oppa buat aku merasakannya, dan kita lihat apa aku berpaling dari mu?" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum menujukan eyesmile nya_

 _._

 _._

Duk

"aaawwwwhh" Itu teriakan baekhyun yang mendapat serangan sendok makan sehun, karena menganggunya.

"berhenti menggoda ku baek"

"kau selalu menganggu ketika aku mulai serius, aku kecewa berbicara pada mu" ucap sehun marah sebenarnya dia malu hampir saja dia masuk kedalam permainan baekhyun lagi dia tidak mau kembali tergoda.

"hiks"

"apa kau pernah merasakan ketika kau di permainkan?" lanjut sehun lagi, "kau tidak tahukan bagaiman- baek kenapa kau menangis?" ucap sehun terpotong dan langsung menujukan wajah khawatirnya

"huwwwwaaaaaaaa hiks hiks aku hanya ingin menca hiks irkan suasana hiks kau bilang kau pria yang dingin huwwaa aku hanya membantu agar obrolan hiks kita seruuuu,kenapa kau memukul kepala ku dengan sendok hiks sakit" astaga sehun bingung jika baekhyun sudah menangis begini

"baek maaf ya maaf aku hanya tidak mau kau menggoda ku aku tidak suka" sesal sehun

"hiks sakiiit hiks sakiit" ucap baekhyun sambil terus menangis mengusak rambutnya (*hmm terlalu mendramatisir baek, kami juga tau kamu acting doang -_-')

"baek maaf ya ya maaf ya"

"tapi ini sakit tau gaaak, coba sini oppa yang ngerasain di pukul idola hiks huwaaaa di pukul idola sendiri itu tuh kaya di buang jadi fans huwaaaaa"

"aku gak ada maksud gitu baek, maaf ya oke deh karena idola mu ini udah salah, oppa bakal turuti semua kemauan baekkie untuk malam ini sampai jam 12 oke" sehun tersenyum karena dia pikir sampai jam 12 itu tidak akan lama (*hmm thehun tawaran mu cah baguth, gak tau aja baek itu, themoga bethok thehun bitha liat matahari)

"hiks bener? Oppa mau nuruti semua yang aku minta" Tanya baekhyun sambil ngehapus air mata sandiwaranya dan bertanya dengan binar (sok) polosnya. Dan sehun tersenyum lega karena baekhyun mau berhenti nangis.

"iya baek sekarang jangan nangis ya, kita lanjut makan ya" sebenarnya bukan karena baekhyun nangis tapi sehun emang selalu panic kalau ada perempuan nangis di depan dia, dia bakal lemah.

"yeey ayo kita makan setelah ini kita ke sungai han"

"hah ngapain malam-malam ke sungai han baek?, mau bunuh diri karena di pukul idola sendiri?"

"-_- bukan, katanya kamu mau nuruti semua permintaan aku, aku Cuma mau main-main di sungai han, sejak di korea aku belum kesana"

"ooh kirain"

"iya kalo kamu gak cepat makan yang kamu kira bakal jadi kenyataan, aku suruh kamu nyelam ke sungai han" ucap baekhyun galak, sehun membolakan matanya

'sial kejebak, ini anak sudah informal pake ngancam lagi, untung sayang eh? Gak gak aku gak sayang sama dia, duh Oh Sehun sadar dia itu penuh dengan muslihat, liat saja akan aku tinggal dia di sungai han' batin sehun tapi seketika dia ingat perkataan baekhyun tadi. _"Yak oppa aku tidak jelek huh, jika kau meninggalkan ku di taman dalam waktu 10 menit maka, seluruh pria tampan di korea akan menawarkan ku pulang hahaha"._ 'gak aku gak bisa ninggalin dia, dia bukan gadis jelek itu gak kejam aku harus cari yang lebih kejam' batin sehun lagi sambil mentap baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti merencanakan sesuatu, baekhyun yang melihat menyeritkan dahinya.

"tck habiskan makannya, kita akan semakin malam sampai di sungai han" teriak baekhyun

"haaaissh kenapa juga aku menuruti mu"begitulah seterusnya pertengkaran berisik mereka.

.

.

At sungai han

"waaah udaranya dingiiin, indahnya kalau malam begini" ucap baekhyun riang sambil berteriak mengelus kedua sisi lengannya.

"hm bodoh kesini tapi dengan baju tipis" ucap sehun sambil memberikan jeketnya ke pada baekhyun, baekhyun pun hanya melirik haru, kagum pada idolanya

"sana beli jaket di toko terdekat, aku tidak bisa pakai baju berlengan pajang seperti ini saja" tatap sehun mematikan senyuman baekhyun

"dasar aku kira dia pria yang keren" omongnya sendiri

"tidak ada juga, pria keren yang mau mati kedinginan, tidak elit tau, sana beli, akan ku tunggu" ucap sehun datar, baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapannya lalu segera berlari mencari toko entah ada entah gak

.

"hmm untung ada yang menjualnya" ucap baekhyun sambil memegang jaket sehun, di berlari sambil memperhatikan jaket itu sampai matanya menangkap penyewaan sepeda, dia ingin bersepeda.

Tapi bukannya di naiki dia malah menuntunnya, setelah belum dekat dengan sehun dia menghidupkan lampu sepeda dan mengarahkannya pada sehun

'siapa itu apa fans lagi, ah ini sudah malam aku letih harus berlari' batin sehun

"what's up broo ini jaket mu trims" ucap baekhyun sambil terus menuntun sepedanya

"baek asatga aku kira kamu fans" seraya mengambil jaketnya

"paranoid" gumam baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan sehun

"ini sepeda siapa baek, kamu mencuri dimana?"

"ini minjam bodoh, apa ada aku mencuri menuntunnya dengan santai"

"eh hehe benar juga dan lagi kenapa kau menutunnya, sepeda untuk dinaiki baek bukan di tuntun, hahaha atau kamu tidak bisa naik karena tubuh pendek mu"ucap sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung baekhyun

"aaakhhh lepaaass baek" itu teriakan sehun sebagai korban karena jari yang dia gunakan untuk menunjuk baekhyun di gigit oleh si pendek-baekhyun

"aduh sakit sekali, hah hah aku bisa kena penyakit menular dari mu setelah ini"

"iya penyakit pintar ku agar otak mu juga pintar"ucap baekhyun

"haish kau benar benar sudah nyaman ya pada ku sampai out of character dan berubah dari character pertama mu bertemu aku, sudah informal bilang aku bodoh lagi" ucap sehun kesal liat baekhyun dan mengusap jarinya yang sudah terlepas dari gigi baekhyun

"itu karena aku menyayangi mu" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Deg

Deg

'Perlahan semua menjadi lambat ketika aku melihat senyum itu lagi, dan bahkan malam ini tahu hati ku sedang berdebar sehingga dia mengindah kan suasan di antar kami berdua' batin sehun

Taak

"aaakh appo" teriak baekhyun yang dahinya di sentil oleh sehun dengan kuatnya

"lagi, lagi lihat kau lagi menggoda ku" sadar akan lamunan dan puisi gilanya tadi sehun menyenti baekhyun.

"hiks hiks apa salah ku, apa kau gila hiks huwaaaaa" teriak baekhyun, sehun yang panic ketika baekhyun berteriak takut mengundang perhatian orang lain

"baek sudah ya maaf kan aku, aku kesal maaf baek"

"hiks belikan aku ice cream dan ayo kita bersepeda"

"huh?"

"hiks huwaaaa aku tidak mau memaafkan mu sebelum melakukan apa hiks yang ku suruh"

"merepotkan"

"huwaaaa eommaaaaaa" 'astaga umur berapa sih dia sekarang' batin sehun

"baik baik akan aku belikan dan nanti kita akan bersepeda huft" sehun menghebuskan nafasnya kasar

"tunggulah disini"lanjut sehun lalu berlari ke arah toko serbaada baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengahapus air mata sandiwaranya.

"astaga baek kenapa kau lupa dia seorang artis bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya, bagaimana jika ada sasaeng fans bagaimana jika sehun di culik, pabbo baekhyun pabbo" dia tidak tahu harus mengejar sehun atau tidak karena sehun sudah menghilang, dia berjongkok di samping ban sepeda sambil menangis merutuki kesalahannya berharap sehun kembali dengan selamat.

"baek kau kenapa?" Tanya sehun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah lalu

Greb

Baekhyun memeluk sehun kuat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sehun dia menangis dan bersyukur sehun kembali tanpa ada masalah karena ini adalah ulah kekanak-kanakannya, sehun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan baekhyun sambil terus terdiam mematung meremas ice yang tadi dia bawa, bukan ice cream ternyata hanya batangan ice loli

'eh? Kenapa jantung ku berdebar begini apa kerena aku habis berlarian kemari atau karena pelukan ini… hangat' batin sehun sambil tersnyum

"hei baek kau kenapa" sehun yang kembali sadar menyadari baekhyun menangis bertanya sambil terus menyamankan posisinya

"maaf maaf kan aku oppa sikap ku kekanak-kanakan benar-benar merepotkan mu hiks" sehun mengelus rambut baekhyun yang tergerai

"baru sadar eoh? Haha sudahlah aku memaafkan mu, ayo kita bersepeda" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun dan langsung menatap sehun galak

"sok tampan sekali"

"aku memang tampan, ini ice mu baek, tidak ada ice cream atau kau akan menjadi gendut aku hanya membeli ini" ucap sehun

"apa ini?"

"itu ice loli setidaknya tidak terlalu manis" ucap sehun memegang sepedanya

"ha? Dan kenapa sudah terbagi dua, ooh oppa sengaja ya?" ucapnya sok menyelidik

"astaga terus saja berburuk sangka, itu aku terkejut karena kau nona Byun Baekhyun dengan tubuh indah mu seketika memeluk ku" ucap sehun menggoda baekhyun dan benar saja baekhyun merona mendengar perkataan sehun sambil membayangkan bagaimana dia dengan anehnya memeluk sehun 'malu kau kan? tentu saja dasar bodoh kau baek' rutuk nya

"yasudah ini makanlah separuhnya"ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan ice itu pada sehun, tapi sehun yang sudah naik di sepeda hanya menatap

"apa menurutmu aku bisa makan saat kau ku bonceng?" Tanya sehun

"jadi bagaimana" sehun menarik tangan baekhyun untuk duduk di batangan sepeda gunung itu , baekhyun duduk di depan sehun

"suapi aku bisakan?" sehun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dan baekhyun yang masih mentap wajah sehun yang dapat dia pandang dari jarak dekat, sehun membuka mulutnya

"aaa" ucap sehun lalu dengan sigap baekhyun yang mengarah samping menyupinya sambil merona

'kyaaaa selamat baek ini super duper ultrarezeki huwaaaa di bonceng oppa di sungai han yang romantis, berhasil memeluknya, menyuapinya kyaaa aku bisa mati, tampan sekali wajahnya tuhaaaan aaaahhh jangan cabutnya nyawa ku sekarang tuhan karena hidupku penuh keberuntungan' batin baekhyun berteriak ala fangril

"sudah puas memandang pemandangannya baek"

"belum" jawab baekhyun yang masih memandang wajah sehun, tanpa sehun ketahui.

"tidak ku sangka tempat ini indah, kalau sepi, benarkan baek?"

"iya benar-benar indah dan tampan" sehun yang mendengar perkataan baekhyun menyeritkan dahi 'apa yang dipandang gadis ini' dia lalu menunduk melihat baekhyun yang memandangnya dan kaget bertemu pandang dengan mata indah baekhyun dalam jarak dekat deg deg deg

"aaaghhhr/kyaaa" keduanya berteriak kesakitan jatuh dari sepeda karena keduanya sedang terpesona ria dengan wajah keduanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa baek?" Tanya sehun setelah berhasil membangkitkan dirinya yang tersungkur bersama sepeda.

"ha kau menambah trauma ku saja"

"kalau sudah trauma kenapa tadi ingin naik sepeda"

"karena aku ingin, nanti juga aku akan ingin dan merindukan trauma yang baru kau buat, menaiki sepeda bersama oppa dan terjatuh" ucap baekhyun sembari tersenyum tulus

"baek.."lirih sehun memandang wajah indah baekhyun

"hahaha aku tidak menggoda oppa aku bersungguh-sungguh kini dan jangan kagum begitu"

"kagum?, aku memanggilmu karena kaki ku sakit"

"hah benarkah apa terkilir? Kalau begitu naik" ucap baekhyun panic sambil membawa tubuh sehun bermaksud menggendong sehun di punggungnya

"hah, tidak baek, tidak begitu, lihat kaki ku masih kuat"

"hah benarkah?, kalau begitu menunduk, oppa yang akan menggendong ku sampai mobil"

"hah?"

"iya lihat ini masih jam 12 kurang 18 menit masih banyak waktu untuk menuruti ku, sesuai janji oppa"

"hah?"

"sudah hah hah mulu"

"merepotkan" gumam sehun, hup baekhyun sudah menaiki punggung tegap sehun, baekhyun tersenyum dalam gendongan sehun, merasakan kedekatannya, jantungnya berdebar mungkin sehun akan mendengar tapi dia tidak peduli, dia dapat mencium aroma seperti parfum atau shampoo yang maskulin dari perpotongan leher sehun. Dan tanpa di ketahui baekhyun juga sehun tengah mengembangkan senyum tampannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaaf ya buat semua ada yang nunggu ff ini gak?

sekali lagi minta maaf banget telat update, jongmal mianhae:*

gimana ff nya? jangan lupa review yaa? saranghae buing buing:*


	8. Chapter 8

Me and My Idol

Main Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Kim Jong-in a.k.a KAI

Do Kyungsoo

And Other

Main pair : HUNBAEK [SEHUN X BAEKHYUN]

Chap 8

Seorang gadis dengan tatanan rambut yang acak-acakan akibat ulahnya sedari tadi, masih terus duduk di samping jendela kaca besar café itu dengan terus menghintung menggunakan kalkulator dan juga sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"aaiiish…"

"heh baek kau ini kenapa hu?" Tanya minseok yang kembali mebawakan minuman untuk rekan kerjanya ini, dia memesan minuman lagi, itu tidak masalah bagi minseok karena café juga belum buka.

"ya amoun unni kau tidak bisa menaikan gaji ku apa, aku ingin cepat kemabli ke china unni" ucapnya sambil terus mengacak rambutnya.

"kau ini sudah jelas bukan aku pemilik tempat ini kau meminta ku begitu" ucap minseok membalas

"aaissh aku ingin kembali ke china kalau aku tidak kemabali tidak ada komik yang akan dilun-" baekhyun menghentikan omonannya hampir dia keceplosan.

"maksud mu baek?" Tanya jongdae yang ikut nimbrung obrolan kedua wanita itu.

"ah begini kan pekerjaan ku adalah bagian penerbitan jadi kalau aku tidak pulang mungkin semua pekerjaan ku disana akan berantakan kan?" ucapnya mencari alasan, jongdae dan minseok hanya menganggguk paham

"hei apa kau tidak nyaman di korae?" Tanya minseok lagi ingin tahu.

' _bagaimana mungkin, aku tidak nyaman sementara aku tinggal dengan idola ku yang paling aku sangat sukai, astaga aku manusia paling beruntung asal unni tahu, memasakan makanan untuknya, bisa melihatnya di pagi hari, tertawa bersama, sarapan bersama, mungkin aku yang menganggap kami sudah menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga, astaga nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang ingin ku dustakan.'_ Batin baekhyun hanya tersenyum membuat minseok menyeritkan dahinya dan bergumam kalau baekhyun aneh.

"yak.. dasar aneh, bukannya menjawab malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas" ucap minseok

"haha tidak unni aku sangat nyaman tinggal di kore, malah aku senang tapi aku juga banayak kebutuhan kalau aku tidak kembali aku tidak punya uang unni, aku kan juga harus membayar sewa tempat tinggal ku" ' _ya walaupun sehun tidak pernah memintanya'_ lanjut baekhyun dalam hati

"atau jaangan-jangan orang yang menyewakan mu itu galak sampai kau tertekan begini baekhyun-ah" ucap jongdae sambil meletakan tissue di setiap meja café

"haha tidak oppa malah di sangat baik dan manis" senyum baekhyun membuat dia meronakan pipinya sendiri membayangkan betapa mainsnya sehun selama 3 bulan ini, ya sehun dan baekhyun sudah tinggal selama 3 bulan dan banyak mengalami momen manis bersama tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk menager seghun sendiri.

"siapa yang manis noona? Aku ya?" ucap seorang namja memasuki café, membuat yang lain mngarahkan pandangan kea rah pintu masuk café

"kim jongin-shi"ucap baekhyun kaget.

"kau datang kai-ya? Ini lebih cepat di banding perkiraan ku" sindir minseok

"unni kau mengenalnya?" Tanya baekhyun

"iya baek dia juga pelayan disini, dia shift malam menggantikan mu, tapi karena ada orang baru juga yang ingin shift malam maka dia tukar kai tukar shift baek"jelas minseok

"apa kau tidak bekerja di supermarket lagi kim jongin-shi?" Tanya baekhyun

"aku bekerja tapi nanti malam noona, aku harus banyak mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk menambahi modal terjun ke dunia entertainment noona, dan jangan panggil nama ku kim jongin, panggil aku kai, aku akan menjadi artis noona" ucap kai bangga, dan membuat baekhyun senyum tipis minseok yang mendengarkan itu hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah kai, selamat bekerja" ucap baekhyun bangkit dan ingin melanjutkan beres-beres cafenya yang sempat tertunda karena dia menghitung gajinya, dia ingin kembali ke china.

'huh berapa tahun lagi aku harus bekerja agar bisa pulang ke rumah' batin baekhyun tapi seketika dia diam terlintas ucapan sehun saat merayakan ulang tahun sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu dan di habiskan minum anggur dan mereka mabuk bersama.

Flashback.

Hari ini begitu sulit di lalui oleh sehun dia memasuki appartemennya dalam keadaan gelap, dia baru sajapulang syuting drama terbarunya dengan chanyeol dan kyungso dan artis lainnya, dan sialnya di hari ulang tahunnya perasaannya tidak enak setelah melihat kejadian luhan yang datang ke lokasi syuting dan bermesraan di hadapannya, bukannya cemburu hanya saja itu makin memperburuk perasaan hatinya, karena ulah gadis yang tinggal bersamanya ya siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun sudah dua hari baekhyun menghindari sehun, belum lagi baekhyun berangkat kerja pagi pagi sekali, dan ketika malam hari saat sehun belum pulang dia sudah terlelap, sehun wajar mungkin gadisnya itu kelitihan bekerja, tapi sehun tidak suka baekhyun yang tidak bisa di temui dan kalau sehun boleh jujur, sehun sangat merindukan baekhyun yang selalu ada waktu untuk bersamannya, bukan dengan note kecil yang sering gadis itu tinggalkan di lemari pendingin, dia merindukan baekhyun dan hatinya kosong saat tidak melihat gadis itu, dan bagaimana nanti jika gadis itu meninggalkannya ke china, ini yang sedari tadi membuat sehun sedih dan memiliki perasaan yang buruk di tambah lagi luhan dan chanyeol yang sengaja memanasinya dan sumpah demi apapun dia tidak peduli dengan adegan keromantisan mereka terlihat menjijikan di mata sehun.

Dia memasuki apartemennya dalam keadaan tidak bersemangat, semua lampu sudah mati, dia tahu baekhyun pasti sudah tidur dan kelelahan tapi tiba-tiba

Pintu kamar baekhyun terbuk dan memunculkan seseorang yang membawa kue tart dihiasi dengan banyak lilin, beberapa cahaya lilin dapat menjelaskan siapa yang membawa kue itu dan siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun.

'Hei itu baekhyun ku, dia membawakan kue? Dia ingat ulang tahun ku?' batin sehun terdiam dia sungguh terharu apalagi saat baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan suara merdunya dan masih membawa kue ultah ke hadapannya.

"selamat ulang tahun oppa"

"baek…" ucap sehun terdiam entah kenapa semua hal yang di lakukan baekhyun membuat hatinya merasa tergelitik dan dia merasakan perasaaan itu terlalu banyak ketika baekhyun ada untuknnya, perasaan bahagia yang membuat jantung sehun terus berdebar dan pikirannya menjadi kosong dia benar benar sangat dan teramat bahagia saat ini, ah bukan saat ini sudah di bilang sehun selalu bahagia setiap baekhyun ada di dekatnya.

Sehun mengalirkan air mata bahagianya, dia amat sangat terharu dan merindukan gadis itu- baekhyun.

"oppa silahkan tiup lilinnya, dan jangan lupa untuk berdoa"

Sehun tidak menjawab perasaan bahagi itu membuat dia tidak mampu berkata-kata, semua seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan hanya ingin dia lampiaskan oleh air mata harunya, dan tentu baekhyu tidak bisa melihat hal itu.

'tuhan, aku tidak kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengannya, tapi aku sungguh sangat bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih, aku mohon jangan kau hilangkan kebahagiaan ku sekarang dan untuk selamanya, jangan kau hilangkan dia yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan ku, Byun Baekhyun, TUHAN AKU RASA AKU SUDAH JATUH CINTA KEPADA SALAH SATU MALAIKAT INDAH YANG KAU KIRIMKAN KEPADA KU TUHAN, AKU MOHON JANGAN HILANGKAN DIA, BUAT DIA SELALU BERSAMA KU' sehun lalu meniup lilinnya.

Baekhyun meletakan kue di atas meja, dengan penerangan samar-samar baekhyun berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menghidupkan lampunya, di tersenyum melihat sehun yang masih berdiri disana.

Baekhyun mendekati tubuh sehun dia hanya tersenyum lalu detik berikutnya dia trediam dan berhenti melihat air muka sehun.

'sehun oppa menangis? Kenapa?' batin baekhyun sambil meraih tangan sehun, sehun balas melihat baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"oppa kenapa menagis? Apa salah ku oppa? Apa aku membuat oppa terluka?" ucap baekhyun smabilterus menatap, sehun yang malu karena dia menangis memeluk tubuh itu sebenarnya sedari tadi dia ingin memeluk gadis itu, karena sumpah demi apa pun dia sangat merinduka baekhyun.

Dan baekhyun hanya terkejut lalu detik berikutnya di tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap punggung sehun lembut.

"kau salah baekhyun-ah. Kau salah dan aku membenci kesalahan mu" setelah tenang sehun muali berbicara, tapi baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan sehun yang masih memeluknya tapi malah menyalahkannya, apa kesalahannya.

"oppa apa kesalahan ku hiks" baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, disalahkan oleh sehun padahal selam ini, dia berjuan mengumpulkan uang agarsecara cepat agar dapat merayakan dan membelikan kado yang tepat di hari ultah sehun.

"hei kenapa kau yang menangis heum?" Tanya sehun sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun sayang, dan dia terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun

"karena hiks oppa menyalahkan ku, apa kesalahan ku oppa?" ucap baekhyun masih terisak

Sehun yang mendengar itu tersenyum tampan lalu memeluk tubuh gadis kecintaannya lagi

"hmm karen kau memang salah baekhyun-ah, kau salah besar membuat oppa merindukan mu selam dua hari, kau tidak terlihat di bangun dan ketika mata oppa ingin terlelap, kau menyiksa oppa, oppa merindukan mu baekhyun ah"ucap sehun sambil mengelus rambut belakan baekhyun, setelahnya di melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun ingin melihat wajah gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar semua kesalahannya, ternyata dia membuat sehun merindukannya, itu membuat dadanya terasa penuh seperti ada banayak kupu –kupu kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya.

' _astaga merindukan ku dia bilang, ya tuhan beruntung atau memang aku lahir di baptis dengan air yang teramat suci, kenapa ada banayak kebahagiaan di dalam kehidupan ku, astaga my idol miss me, aaaajvliugf;oifhvihj, berkah sekali hidup ku_ ' batin baekhyun girang

"oppa merindukan ku?" Tanya baekhyun

"iya sehun merindukan baekhyun-nya"

' _apa dia bilang sehun merindukan baekhyun-nya? Baekhyun-nya? BAEKHYUN NYA? NYA? Apa akus sudah jadi miliknya sekarang kyaaaa asshgsahs,jhfjyfsv'_ baekhyun terus membantin dalam hati omongan sehun tadi membuat pipinya memerah dan merona dia teramat malu dan bahagia di katakana milik sehun secara tidak langsung.

Melihat keterdiaman baekhyun dan rona di wajahnya sehun tersenyum sangat manis tanpa di ketahui gadis itu, sehun tahu kalau dia bersikap manis nanti baekhyun akan canggung dari itu dia ingin kembali terlihat menyebalkan. Dia membuat senyum menyeringai di wajahnya.

"iya kau membuatku merindukan mu, aku rindu menghancurkan rambut mu, aku rindu melihat kau bekerja membarsihkan rumahku"ucap sehun santai lalu berjalan menuju sofa itu membuat baekhyun kaget astaga dia sudah bahagi malah sehun merindukannya sebagai pembantunya.

"dan sebagai hukumannya mala mini temani aku minum-minum" lanjut sehun

"tidak besok aku bekerja nikmati saja kue dan minum lah yang banayak" ucap baekhyun mau berjalan, tapi tangan sehun menahan tangannya, menariknya kuat hingga baekhyun terduduk di pangkuan sehun, itu membuat baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas barang sedetik pun hingga akhirnya sehun berkata lagi

"apa baekhyun-nya sehun tidak ingin menemani sehun-nya?"ucap sehun penuh penekanan nya untuk menganggu baekhyun. Dan yah ini slah satu kebahagian sehun lagi menganggu si gadis, dia juga merindu kan wajah kesal baekhyun yang entah kenapa memang imut.

"berhenti menggunakan bahasa yang seperti itu, itu menjijikan asal kau tahu" ucap baekhyun bangkit tapi di tahan oleh sehun yang mencengkram bahu baekhyun untuk tetap bertahan seperti posisi.

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau bangkit kalau perlu kau dan aku tidur dalam posisi begini satu malaman" ucap sehun di telinga baekhyun yah dengan tujuan yang jelas menganggu baekhyun hehe

"apa mau mu hu?" Tanya baekhyun sinis, dia benar-benar unmood lagi.

"temani aku minum, ayolah ini hari ulang tahun ku, kau tidak ingin mengfabulkan permintaan ku"

"baik, tapi aku tidak mau seperti ini duduknya"

"iya aku akan membiarkan kau duduk di samping ku, asala jangan menggunakan tipuan"

Aku tidak akan menipu mu oppa tampan" ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan

Mereka bersulang dan minum bersama, baekhyun hanya minum sedikit sekali, dia tahu tubuhnya sangat lemah terhadap alcohol, sehun yang sudah banyak minum dia masih setengah sadar lalu berkata

"anggur itu hanya berwarna merah" ucap sehun ngelantur sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. Baekhyun hanya diam bekhyun tidak mabuk dia masih sepenuhnya sadar karena dia hanya minum sedikit. Hanya seteguk ketika mereka bersulang tadi.

"sementara kau baekhyun-ah kau gadis cantik yang memberikan banyak warna di hidup ku.." ada jeda sedikit di kalimat sehun dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"kau seperti pelangi ku, setelah badai ku berlalu" ucap sehun mengecup singkat dahi baekhyun, baekhyun hanya terdiam dan sehun melanjutkan ciumannya ke bibir baekhyun, bibir yang selama ini ingin sehun lumat dan gigit, bibir yang selama ini ia harapkan dapat ia rasakan manisnya.

Sehun melumat lembut bibir baekhyun, mencurahkan semua emosi yang ada di hatinya, dia ingin baekhyun tahu perasaannya di baik ciuman mereka, sehun melanjutkan ciumannya dengan terus menyalurkan perasaannya dengan banyak cinta kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan akhirnya ikut membalas lumatan sehun, dan bisa baekhyun rasakan dari balasan ciumannya sehun tersenyum di tengah ciuman hanagat mereka, bagi baekhyun ini semua terasa indah dan manis seperti candunya pada semua hal hal manis, dan bibir sehun setelah ini dan seterusnya juga akan menjadi daftar list hal pertama paling manis di dunia yang menjadi kegemaran dan candunya.

"jangan pergi kemana pun, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap sehun setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka

"bisakah kau jadikan ini rumah mu baekhyun, jangan pulang ke rumah lain, anggaplah ini rumah mu, agar kau hanya punya tujuan pulang kemari, bisakah sayang?" ucap sehun dia khiri oleh ciuman kemabali tentunya sehun duluan yang memulai. Sehun menyudahi ciumannya dan memandang gadis itu dengan tersenyum lemah namu tetap indah, baekhyun yang melihat itu sadar sehun sedang memohon padanya ya walaupun dalm keadaan mabuk tapi sehun menampilkan raut wajah yang sedih. 'apa permohonan ini tulus?, apa dia benar benar tidak mau kehilangan ku?' batin baekhyun bertanya lalu di kejutkan oleh kecupan-kecupan kupu-kupu sehun di bibirnya yang hampir bengkak karena dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya di cium oleh sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam, hal yang di lakukan sehun semakin membuat hatinya terasa benar benar membesar dan menghangat, bagaimana lagi baekhyun melukiskan keahagiaanya, dia amat bahagia di perlakukan semanis ini oleh sehun.

Sehun benar –benar sudah menyudahi kecupan-kecupannya tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri detak jantung keduanya sama –sama belum kembali normal, terutama baekhyun saat sekarang memandang wajah tersenyum seorang Oh Sehun

"jangan kembali ke china" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"tidak oppa aku harus kembali, aku punya kewajiban disana, tapi akan ku pastikan aku akan kembali karena aku sudah menentukan kalau bukan apartemen ini rumah ku.." ada jeda di jawaban baekhyun itu mebuat hati sehun turun naik, dia serasa naik role coaster

"tapi hati mu oppa yang menjadi rumah ku, pasti dan tentu aku akan kembali ke sisi mu" ucap baekhyun mengecup bibir sehun singkat dan sehun tersenyum singkat setelahnya dia tumbang tidak sadarkan diri

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu oppa, walaupun kau tidak ingat pernah memintaku sepeti tadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu" ucap baekhyun yang melihat sehun tidak sadarkan diri kerna dia sudah tertidur.

Flashback off

"hei noona masih saja melamun, melamuni ketampanan ku ya"

"astga kai hitam kenapa berbicara percaya diri sekali?" ucap minseok yang melintas begitu saja, kai yang mendengar kulit eksotiknya dihina hanya menghadiahi tatapan tajam kepada noona berpipi bakpau itu.

"noona ingat perjanjian kita saat bertemu pertama sekali?"

"perjanjian apa kim ah kai?"

"kalau aku akan tahu nama mu setelah kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya"

"ah begitu, baikalah namaku…"

Ting

Bunyi bel yang menandakan ada yang masuk toko

"ah bos datang" ucap jongdae

'hah bos, ah pemilik café ini siapa dia'

"selamat datang bos" ucap minseok dan jongdae membungkuk diikuti kai dan baekhyun

"mm ya terimakasih" ucapnya membuka kaca mata

Deg

'itu kan..'

.

.

. TBC

huwaaa up up alhamdulillah gak jadi di hapus ni ff, eh canda deng bukan pengen di hapus deh tapi pengen di hiatusi aja karena gak tau kenapa bener-bener ilang aja feel nya waktu nulis ni ff udah ada 3 kali buka ni ff di laptop buat lanjut ngetik cuma yagh lagi dangkal inspirasi sebaek tapi..

thank banget buat yang selalu setia nungguin ff ini dan makasih banget buat **SESEBAEK** yang udahngingetin buat lanjut ff ini terus, dan aku cuma mau bilang aku pasti bakal nyelesain ini ff kok, dan buat shiper SEBAEK HUNBAEK yang ngerasa punya ff SEBAEK , kita harus tetap semangat nulis ya jangan sampe kita berhenti nulis cuma gara gara kita mino kali yah?

semangat buat yang lain ya.. sebaek shiper juga yah... hwaiting saranghae:*


End file.
